Devil's Genesis: A Wolf's Tale
by Zero Kiba
Summary: Devil Lady/Inuyasha xover. One is a discrete protector of Tokyo. Another is the new successor of an ancient guardian of Japan. When the 2 become unlikely partners in fighting a new breed of Devil Beasts, will mankind have salvation or face extinction?
1. Ch 1: The Successor

A Wolf's Tale, The Devil's Genesis

Here's another Inuyasha/Devil Lady crossover. Can't help it. I'm a fan of both Inuyasha and The Devil Lady. So here it is!

Summary: Kagome comes to learn that not only she's the reincarnation of Kikyo, but she's from a long line of chosen successors of the Kokage, a powerful, lupine beast-spirit that gives it's new inheritor the spiritual power to vanquish dark demons and apparitions. When Kagome ends up assuming her late father's position as the new Kokage, she finds out the curse behind her new fate: those who let the Kokage live within them takes on the form of a wolf after sunset. One night while fighting a demon, she was wounded and ended up being taken in a by a woman named Jun Fudo. What happens when one learns the other's secret? Can a wolf and a devil work together to destroy a new race of Devil Beasts?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and or The Devil Lady, and that's that!

**Ch. 1**

_**The Successor**_

The afternoon started out as usual for Inuyasha and the gang in the feudal era. After everyone found a nice spot near a stream Inuyasha and Miroku were hard at work trying to catch a few fish for lunch. Shippo and Kirara came back from the woods with firewood while Kagome and Sango are setting up the the spot for a cooking fire. The guys came back a while later with their catches. As the fish were slowly grilling, Shippo and Inuyasha happen to be fighting over who gets the bigger fish in the catch.

"Why do you get more food?! I'm a growing boy, so I need more!" Shippo argued.

"Well, I'm the one who had to do all the work and all the fighting around here! And all that stuff works up an appetite!" Inuyasha shot back. "Besides, you're so shrimpy that I doubt you have a big enough stomach to eat a big meal."

"Says the idiot with a mouth bigger than his gut!" the fox retorted. Not a good idea...

WHACK!

Shippo's head was swollen badly.

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!!"

WHAM!!

"How many times have I told you to take it easy on Shippo-chan?!" Kagome rebuked the hanyou as she tended to Shippo's huge bump.

"How simple of you to forget that children must be handled with gentle care as if they are a precious, fragile porcelain vase," Miroku added.

"Not like your kind of handling, pervert!" Sango spun around and swiped a palm across the monk's face. "This is the tenth time this week!"

Suddenly, Kagome's bright face dimmed. "What day is it?"

"It's been at least seven days since you came back from your world," Sango answered.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Kagome rushed to grab her her backpack until Inuyasha swooped down and stood right in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked with a suspicious tone.

"I've got to get home so I can at least have some time in school to review for a huge test," Kagome said spitting out the every last word in haste. She tried to sidestep him but he kept moving in her way. "Inuyasha, I need to get home and take it. It's, like, one of the biggest tests I couldn't afford to fail."

"You've only been here for a couple days and now you wanna go home? We barely even found one jewel shard."

"It's not my fault I can't seem to sense it anywhere because of a certain hothead who's always on my back."

"Then maybe you should've been doin' your job finding the shards. Oh, wait, I guess you couldn't because all you do is keep your head in the cloud and thinking of everything else but why you're here in the first place!"

"Oh, I'm just some shard detector for you, am I? Some slave who hasn't got anything better things to do but bend to your will to find the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha's face was really shocked. Who'd have thought she'd go that far? Unfortunately, Inuyasha's temper can't help but react. "If you think it's too much for a human girl like you to handle then go ahead and go home! I could care less!"

That really brought down the hammer. Without another word, Kagome shoved past the hanyou, grabbed her pack and ran off to the ancient well. The whole gang was left speechless, but glares were shot at Inuyasha. At a lost for words of what to do, Inuyasha sat himself on the grass, arms crossed and huffing.

Kagome finally reached the well and jumped in. She returned back to her time and climbed out of the well. Running to her house, she kept her head down and thought of nothing more than to just make it to her room. She opened the door and ran upstairs. Luckily no one was home at the moment – it's exactly what she needed. She finally reached her room, dropped her pack to the side, and fell on her bed exhausted. Even if she didn't want to, tears began to form in her eyes. Not wanting to have to deal with them, Kagome buried her face in her pillow, but it's not enough to keep her from letting out small sobs. Only after a few seconds, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in the city, well, whatever was left of the city. Rubbles were scattered across the ground. Rifts broke the ground and streets into rugged territory. Electric cables and wire posts were all pulled from their cemented stands and lie upon the ruins of fallen skyscrapers. Kagome looked around, thinking a huge earthquake must've hit Tokyo. Suddenly, the light dimmed as the sky was painted a crimson shade. Kagome then saw a two figures in the dark shadows. Decinding to find out what they are, she approached the shadows, only to find two demons facing one another. She quickly backed away. These demons, though, looked nothing like the demons she and Inuyasha have encountered. These look more beastly and somewhat humanoid. The two monstrosities charged each other, and Kagome was forced to watch the gory battle. It was a horrible spectacle. Claws and fangs tore at the flesh, and blood sprayed everywhere. Just then, another demon flew down and joined the battle, but this one was different. The demon had the appearance of a devil. The two demons turned their attention to the devil-like demon and attacked it instead. The devil easily dodged their attempts and tore the two in half, literally. Kagome was horrified as the sheer power of the devil and was frozen stiff. The devil's golden eyes turned their gaze to the trembling human. Taking slow steps, the devil advanced towards Kagome. Before she could do anything, she felt a chilling sensation inside her body, her heart, but most likely her soul. The feeling grew to the point where it's becoming unbearably painful. The devil was getting closer, making it worse for her to control her fear, much less her difficulty breathing. The demon stopped inches away from her and extended a clawed hand towards her as if to grab her head and rip it off. Kagome shut her eyes and prepared for the hand to make contact.

Kagome forced her eyes opened after she realized she fell asleep. She quickly lifted her head from her pillow and found it partly wet from her sweat. She looked around and sighed to be relieved she was in her room. '_It was just some whacked out dream_,' she thought. Looking drowsily at her clock, Kagome can discern it's already 8:00 at night. She suddenly felt four paws on her back and sat up to find an overturned Buyo on her bed. Smiling, Kagome reached out to pet the fat cat but pulled back her hand to hold herself when a burning feeling struck her as though a wildfire burned straight into her body. She had a difficulty with breathing when she felt her heart pounding like 90 mph. '_What's happening to me?! My body feels like it's turning into an fireball!_' As suddenly as it came, the burning sensation disappeared. She opened her eyes and found Buyo staring at her.

"Kagome," her mother came through the door.

Kagome shook her head to set her mind straight. "What is it, Mom?"

"Could you come downstairs for a moment? Your grandfather wants a word with you."

"Coming." Kagome got out of bed and followed her mom down the stairs to the living room where her grandfather sat.

"Kagome, please have a seat," Gramps offered.

"What is it this time, Grandpa?" Kagome asked taking a seat on the tatami mat.

"There's something I believe you should know."

Kagome cocked a brow.

"You're already fifteen, and I believe it's about time you start upholding a responsibility in life."

"What're you talkin' about, Gramps? I'm already holding a responsibility in trying to pass ninth-grade."

"Kagome, there's more to your life than you think."

'_If you mean the time-traveling to the Sengoku-jidai, then don't waste your breath._' Kagome thought with no interest.

"Kagome, you are a descendant of a long line of Kokage."

'_Ko... kage?_' Kagome was starting to become skeptical. '_Did you overdo it with some sake again?_

"This may sound like a shock to you, but you must understand, Kagome, that it is now your duty to become the Kokage."

Staring at the old man in disbelief, Kagome thought through her options of whether to believe him or not. '_It's already a surprise that I can travel from this world to the feudal era. But then again, so many strange things happen to me. Why should this be a shock to me? I mean I've had worse --_' Her thoughts were cut off when that same scorching feeling hit her again. She wrapped her arms around her body and began to to tremble uncontrollably. '_Not again! What's going on?!_' Her mother rushed to her daughter's side. Then she stopped shivering when the burning feeling disappeared again.

"Now, do you see?" the old man continued.

"I don't understand what's going on. If you know what's going on here, then tell me what's happening to me," Kagome said desperately.

"First, you must understand what a Kokage is," he replied. Kagome had no choice but to listen to the old shrine keeper. She settled herself and listened attentively. "Long ago, when the once-peaceful, ancient world fell into darkness, demons and evil spirits of all sorts filled the earth and possessed the hearts of men, turning them into corruption of society. After a long period of terror and bloodshed, a powerful priest made one desperate sacrifice to destroy the demons. Like fighting fire with fire, the priest called upon the highest demon of the Underworld: Kokage, the great demon of Hell's Fire. Possessing the heart and soul of the priest, Kokage gave its host the power to destroy the demons. With the power of Kokage protecting the land, the world continued to live on in peace, unafraid of demons."

As far as the story went, Kagome was partially believing everything and yet still skeptical. "So, you're saying I'm some kind of new host for this spirit that can destroy demons?" Kagome asked once he ended the tale. He nodded. "I still don't understand the whole descendant deal."

"Your late father was the recent inheritor of the Kokage spirit. Now, being his eldest child, he passed down this legacy to you. Kagome, you must accept your inheritance of this great history and responsibility!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Gramps," Kagome stopped him. "I'm just a ninth-grader. What can I do with a spirit? And besides, I've already got a hard enough time playing double-life as a junior high student and a reincarnation of a miko looking for the Shikon shards."

"I knew that'd be your answer. But you have no choice in the matter, Kagome. I'm sure you've already received the signs."

"Signs?"

"That unexplainable heat you felt earlier? Yes, it's the most important indication of the new successor. The Kokage's spirit is the master of Hell's inferno. It's aura is said to have been able to disintegrate lesser demons just by standing near them. You see, Kagome? You are the next chosen Kokage. Accept your destiny."

She couldn't take this anymore. The simple talk itself is starting to drive her crazy. Abruptly, Kagome stood up and turned to walk away. "OI!! Kagome! Where are you going? I'm not done explaining this to you!"

"Well, I'm done listening to this nonsense! It's already hard enough to accept being the reincarnation of a dead miko!" Kagome shouted back. She's got enough to worry about back in the feudal era, and taking on the responsibility of something everyone expects too much out of her is overriding her systems.

"Kagome!" her mother tried to call back.

"Forget it, Mom," she stopped her. "I can't take anymore of what I can handle right now. This is going to have to wait."

"This is something you can't shrug off just like that," Gramps explained. "This is something that can determine the fate of mankind."

"And finding the jewel shards are just as important," Kagome said back. Rather furious, she stormed out the house, leaving her grandfather and mother calling out to her. She ran to the well and shut herself up in the shrine. Sitting at the stairs, she thought about what had just happened. '_Okay, maybe I shouldn't have left in that manner, but... I don't know how much of this I can take. Ever since the Shikon jewel shattered, I felt responsible for what had happened. And now people are depending on me to find the shards. If that's bad enough, how can I assume the position of the Kokage, or whatever?_'

Suddenly, the light in the shrine disappeared. Kagome looked out the window and found dark clouds enveloping the sun and the clear blue sky. She slid open the door to investigate. Looking up in the sky, she saw the clouds darkening as the skies... turn crimson red, just like the one in her dream. Just then, she heard a scream coming from the house... her mother's. Adrenaline pumping, Kagome ran to the house and made a desperate sprint to her house. Inside, she finds a horrible sight.

A total maccabre in her sight. Blood stained the walls and tatami matting. Furnitures are overturned and painted with blood. There on the floor laid the most terrible spectacle that her eyes had ever behold. The bodies of her mother, grandfather, and younger brother lie before her in their pool of blood. She falls to her knees, eyes blank, and body completely numb. A mysterious and eerie growl was heard from behind her. She swerves around to find a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at her. There stood a humanoid beast, resembling some sort of cat demon. Around 7 feet tall, the hulking abomination stood with a small hunch. It's fangs are that of a saber-toothed tiger. Claws of blades are the first thing that caught her eyes. It's right arm is completely soaked with blood, no doubt her family's blood.

For the first time in her life, her heart and soul became a whirlwind of chaotic rage, sorrow, and confusion. It's nothing like what she felt when Inuyasha and Kikyo are together; this is more overwhelming than anything. Utterly flustered, she stumbled backwards and fell on the pool of blood gathered around her mother. She looked down and found her hand on her mother's cold hand. Lifting up her trembling hand, palms up, she stared blankly at her mother's life in her hands. Crimson, dripping blood has never affected her before, but why is it different now? Suddenly, her heart pounded like a one-ton mallet in her chest. Her blood-caked hand, no, her whole body was shaking violently. Her breath labored. Her head and heart, especially, were in a world of agonizing pain. She shut her eyes tightly closed, one hand holding her head and the bloodied one to her heart. Everything seemed to be pulsing around her like she's inside her own heart. If there's anyone around, Kagome would gladly have them kill her in an instance.

"_Release me_," an unknown voice called from within. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in a swirling void of wind.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, even though no one seems to be there.

"_Release me_," it repeated. "_Release me... if you want to live..."_

Kagome shut her eyes again when another wave of pain swept her. What's she going to do now?

She opened her eyes in a flash. Her usual blue eyes lightened into a silvery-blue shade. Around the iris, tints of gold glittered within the silver-blue color. Her pupils contracted to the point where it resembled a wolf's. An ominous smirk donned her face as fangs grew, protruding from her once-human cuspids. The cat beast let out a threatening hiss/growl when he heard an evil laugh coming from the human girl. Something has come over the once-ordinary girl, something that sent, even the demon itself, a spine-chilling sensation... something bloodthirsty... and almost equal to that of a devil.


	2. Ch 2: After Sunset

Devil's Genesis

A Wolf's Tale

Don't forget the reviews, please! (-)

**Ch. 2**

_**After Sunset**_

The cat beast lowered his growling and backed away step by step in awe of the swirling aura engulfing Kagome. Suddenly, the swirling aura of wind gathered above her in the form of a wolf's head, eye's burning with rage. The wolf head encircled Kagome from head to toe and plunged itself straight into her heart. Kagome's form begin to shift slowly. Her back arched forward until she was on all four. Fingers grew long claws and enlarged into a paw. Her face elongated and her ears grew pointed and moved itself atop her head. A huge gale of wind burst from her moments later to reveal what was once an ordinary human girl. There in her place stood an enormous wolf the size of a calf. Its eyes were gleaming with silver mixed with a dark sky-blue. Pitch black fur with white tips covered the wolf's mane. A bushy, white-tipped tail whipped back and forth from behind. Blue tattoo-like, streak marks ran from its face to the end of its back – a flame-like symbol on its head and on the center of its back. This is the Kokage.

Although the cat beast appeared to have cowered at the sight of its opponent, it reared its massive head and let out a roar. Kokage narrowed its eyes as a challenge while its fur bristled to a point. The cat leapt and charged with lightning speed. The wolf stood unmoved at the cat's charge and bared its fangs with a devilish smirk. The cat demon raised a clawed hand and brought it down hard on the wolf's head, but the only thing the cat sliced was air. The cat looked around and once it looked up at the ceiling, a flash of light struck it down the middle, splitting the beast clean in half.

The black wolf leaped down from the ceiling. It looked around and noticed the dead bodies of the rest of the Higurashi family. It's eyes widened when Kagome's consciousness took control. She looked around and saw the gored carcass of the cat demon at her feet. She backed away and realized she was still in the form of a wolf. Before she could respond, her newly heightened hearing perked her wolf ears up. Running out of the house, Kagome found more of those cat-like creatures heading towards the shrine. Her eyes glazed over with bloodlust and charged the invading monstrosities with fangs bared and lips drawn back in a evil smirk. The cats didn't know what hit them once Kokage jumped into their pack and began tearing them apart with razor-sharp fangs and claws. Throughout the whole massacre, Kokage was smiling... and laughing at what it was doing. It was actually enjoying pulling away at the limbs and tearing at the throats of the cats. The battle lasted long into the night. After a few moments, the wolf came out victorious without even breaking so much as a sweat. Torn, severed, and broken bodies lie in a heap around the black wolf in an ocean of blood and entrails and other torn up limbs and organs. Kokage lifted up it's blood-caked face and let out a tremendous howl of triumph over its preys.

Kagome slowly awoke as the rays of the sun pierced through the darkness of her closed eyes. She found herself staring up at a white ceiling. Pulling back the covers, she sat up and discovered she was in a clinic room of some sort. Looked down at her hands and wondered about last night. Flashbacks of the very moment she found her family's slaughtered bodies hit her hard. Her body begin trembling when she finally recalled Kokage and the horrendous massacre of the cat beasts. She wrapped her arms around her. 'Was that all real? No, it has to be a dream! It must be a dream!' She doubted every memories she could recollected of that terrible night. She saw the nearby sink had a mirror above it. A little unsteady on her feet, Kagome made her way to the sink and gazed in the mirror. Only her reflection stared back, a normal, human reflection.

She let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the sink, letting her head hang limp. '_Thank God! So it isn't real..._' She looked back up at the mirror... and found a blue-eyed, black wolf glaring at her. She backed away quickly with a terrified scream. To her horror, the wolf reacted the same way, copying her very moves. There's no doubt about it. That wolf in the mirror is her. Her fear got the better of her as her legs gave out from under her. Falling to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and wept loudly. Unfortunately, everything that happened last night is as real as she is. After a few minutes, she gathered her courage to face her reflection again. Slowly getting to her feet, Kagome reluctantly made her way to the mirror. Supporting herself against the sink, she gazed into the glass with the wolf staring straight back. The wolf had the same pitch-black hair color as hers, even the tint of blue was there. Their eye color matches unmistakably. Before Kagome could inspect more of her new, inner form, the door opened and in stepped an inspector. Kagome turned back to the mirror but found her human reflection.

"Miss Higurashi, is it?" the inspector addressed.

"Y-yes," Kagome answered.

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience, I'd like to ask you a few questions," the inspector said sitting himself down. Kagome sat back on the bed and waited for the inspector to get out his little notebook. "Now, can you tell me what you remembered from last night's incident?"

Kagome's mind rewind back to that time again, but how is she going to explain to him that some cat creature attacked her home and killed her family. No one would believe that, let alone the inspector. At times like this, lies are the only things to go on. She shook her head no.

"I see," the inspector said writing something down. "I suppose you don't remember the person who killed your family." She shook her head again. "Hmm, then may I ask how is it that you were able to survive that slaughter?"

This could take some serious thinking. She couldn't very well tell him she killed the killer and his followers.

"I can't remember," she answered bluntly.

"Apparently, you're still traumatized by this," the inspector concluded. He closed his notebook and slipped it into the pocket in his coat. "I'm sorry for troubling you. Here." He handed her a slip of paper. "Call if anything comes up." He leaves and closes the door behind him.

Kagome sat staring at the number on the piece of paper. She let out a sigh and crumpled the paper into and wad and threw it across the room and landed a shot in the trash. She stared out the window and watched life continue on its own daily schedule, feeling her life has practically ended. She looked back at the mirror and saw the black wolf sitting on the bed's reflection. Sitting in her thoughts, she wallowed in the facts that her life has taken a turn for the worst. Resolved to finding a way out her current predicament (staying in a hospital won't help her any), Kagome got up and headed for the door. Slowly opening it, she peeked out and saw two officers talking to the nurses in front of the door. '_Looks like I'm gonna have to get out another way._' she thought.

Opening the window, she looked down and... '_I must be out of my mind.'_ Looking down from a second story makes her rethink her decision. But something inside her told her to jump. Hesitantly, she closed her eyes, braced herself, and sprang out the window. She waited for that dreaded thud/splat, but it never happened. She opened her eyes and saw the ground, in a good way. She landed safely nary a scratch. She looked up at the open window from where she jumped. '_That's right, I'm not human anymore, am I?_' she thought with a frail smile at the fact she's become something different that night. 'No way! There's no way I can accept that too easily!'. She shook it off and ran off in the direction of the Higurashi shrine.

When she reached her home, she found it impossible to continue on. The perimeter was closed off with yellow tape from the police and there were still some officers hanging around with the crime scene investigators. She backed away and ran into the bushes when one of the officers came down her path. This is a fix. She's been running around in hospital clothes and now she can't even get into her own house without being asked question and being found out that she ran out of the hospital. It seems pointless to even try to slip in, so she quietly made her way out back to the city.

Hiding in the shadows of the alley, she watched as the people passed by without noticing her. Thanks to the cloudy day, Kagome was able to slip in and out of the alleyways to make her way around the city, but how long can she keep this up? Thinking it wasn't going to do her any good at all, she gave up and sat down in a heap in one of the dark alleys.

The day quickly went by and the sun was beginning its descent from the sky. Kagome fluttered her eyes opened. She must've fallen asleep while sitting there deep in thought. Stretching out the sleep in her, she looked up in the sky from her hiding place and saw the sky painted red. 'Looks like the sun is setting.' Suddenly, she felt a pounding pulse in her heart. Her whole body felt strange and heavy. Just then, she felt herself lurch forward on her hands, which she felt started to shift its form. Her hair flowed as though there were wind. The sound of fabric tearing to shreds resounded in her ears, signifying her cloths tearing apart. In a moment's notice, Kagome opened her eyes and saw paws in place of her hands with shreds of cloth laying near them. She had transformed again... into a black wolf. The wolf looked exactly like Kokage with the exception of its great size – now reduced to the size of an average wolf, though a tad larger – and the sporting blue streaks.

Kagome turned her wolf head around and confirmed her transformation. Standing up, she shook the dust off her new, raven fur like a real wolf. Stretching and letting out a yawn, Kagome straightened herself out and walked towards the end of the alley and poked her head out to speculate the city. The sun was only half-way in the sky. Well, she's doesn't have to worry about walking around in those monotonous hospital clothes, so why not walk out there like an ordinary dog? Resolved, Kagome stepped out of the alley cautiously. After looking around, she left the sanctuary of the alley and tread among the crowd, staying close to the walls. Taking occasional glances at the people she pass by and the people that pass by her. Many were looking at her with curious stares. Her sensitive ears picked up their hidden whispers like "Look, a stray dog," or "What's a dog doing here?" or even "Is that a wolf?". It gave Kagome that same kind of treatment she had during her first time in Sengoku. She might as well try to forget it. Pacing herself down the road, Kagome had realized she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Her wolf's sense of smell caught whiff of a mouth-watering smell, something rather sugary. Before she could follow the scent, her ears picked up a strange sound. Feeling more pron to follow her inner wolf to investigate, the black wolf ignored the smell of food and fled into the direction of the alien noise.

In a nearby alley, Kagome found a man crouching and hunched over, trembling rather violently. She could easily smell the salt in his sweat and pick up his labored breathing. She carefully moved in, but one she placed down a paw, the man swirled around once he heard her paw hit the ground. His eyes were glowing an eerie, green color. His fangs were bared and mouth was dripping saliva. He glared at her with murderous intent. Kagome's wolf instincts kicked, and she bristled her fur and bared her fangs. The man stood up with difficulty and started convulsing as his body shifted and change shape. Scale-like structures appeared out his skin and covered his entire body. His eyes enlarged into overgrown orbs with slits for pupils. His face elongated, and his tongue lengthened abnormally. His back arched over and spikes protruded from his spine, ripping through his suit. A tail pierce through his pants, whipping around vigorously as his transformation continued. Fingers lengthened, and nails grew into talons. All the while Kagome braced herself as she continued growling in aggression at this abomination before her. It was then her inner wolf emerged and overtook her consiousness.

Finally the transformation was complete, and there stood a deformed, humanoid reptile. Its eyes swiveled around like a chameleon taking in the sights of his surrounding. Its tongue stuck out from its drooling mouth decorated with rows of a teeth. After turning this way and that, the reptile's eyes focused in on the huge wolf. Without a minutes notice, the reptile loose its prehensile tongue and lashed at the black wolf. As quick as lightning, Kagome leaped out of the way and bounded off a wall, ramming into the reptile beast. The creature toppled back and landed hard into the trashcans and bags with Kagome pinning hims down. Baring her fangs, Kagome closed in for the final strike as she targeted his vulnerable neck. Bringing her head down on the beast's neck, she clamped her jaws around its windpipe and began to tighten her grip. In its desperate attempt to pry the wolf off, the reptile whirled its whip-like tail and brought it down hard on the wolf's back. Although her fur was rather thick, Kagome's flesh was already bruised and starting to welt badly. Kagome continued to close her mandibles on the beast's throat, but the persistent lizard continued flogging the its oppressor. With its last breath, it whipped its flailing tongue to a point and jabbed into Kagome's shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Kagome jerked her head and tore its windpipe in two.

The struggle was over. The reptile lay in a bloodied heap, lifeless. Kagome stood victoriously over the dead beast, jaws covered in its distasteful blood. Kagome's human self opened her eyes and realized what she had done. She looked down on the dead reptile and jumped back when she could taste the iron-like taste of blood. Backing away from the fallen beast, Kagome ran out of the alley and smack into another man, who kicked her hard in her wounded shoulder.

"Damn mutt!" the man remarked. Not wanting to cause any trouble, Kagome walked away slowly while trying not to put any weight on her worsened wound. As she limped across the street, more pedestrians stopped and looked at the injured "dog." Kagome didn't mind anymore. All that mattered now was finding a place to rest.

For hours it seemed, Kagome limped from street to street. Finally, her tired body couldn't take it anymore. Her back was still stinging badly and her shoulder was searing with pain. As far as she traveled, she reached a tall building, a classy apartment actually. Some shrubs decorated the pathway to the entrance of the apartment. Seeking refuge next to the shrubs, Kagome collapsed on the stairs, panting from exhaustion and pain. Her vision was starting to blur from some blood loss. Her eyes felt so heavy and begin to close.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice called out. Kagome forcefully pulled herself from her deep rest and opened her eyes. Looking down at her was a young girl, maybe about her age or older. Her wide green eyes sparkled as she gazed at the wolf with worry and sympathy. Her short, reddish-brown hair caught Kagome's attention and she perked up an ear in curiosity. "You're hurt," the girl said when she noticed some matted blood on the wolf's shoulder. Kagome lifted up her wolf head and took a small whiff of the girl's scent. Nothing really unusual.

"You're kinda big for a dog," she said looking Kagome over. "Almost as big as a wolf." Kagome's ears perked up. The girl smiled, "I guess it's not really possible." She reached out and patted the wolf's head. "Besides, I don't think there are any real wolves here in Tokyo." Suddenly, an unearthly growl was heard. Kagome lowered her ears against her head in embarrassment. Apparently, she forgot that she hasn't eaten anything throughout the whole day. "You must be really hungry." She looked around. "I don't think I should be doing this, but follow me." The girl got up and walked to the entrance. She turned back around and motioned her head to signal Kagome to follow. Obliged to follow, Kagome slowly got up and limped after the girl. She approached the glass door as it slid open. The girl looked around the building, making sure no one was looking.

'_I'm guessing they don't allow pets in here_,' Kagome thought to herself while looking around inside the building. '_Of course, an apartment this great-looking wouldn't want a musty dog around the place._' The girl motion the wolf to follow, and the two quietly made their way to the elevator. The ride on the elevator was a quiet one as they passed each floor. They finally reached the second to top floor. Kagome continued to limp after the girl until they stopped at the door with the sign read "Fudo." '_Fudo... Fudo... why does that name sound familiar?_' Kagome thought, knowing that she has come across that name before. The girl got out the key and opened the door, letting Kagome in first. Reluctantly, she entered with precaution, another wolf instinct getting the better of her. She lowered her head to the wood floor and sniffed around. Two house slippers were there near the entrance. '_So there are two people here?_' Continuing her "investigation," she found two scents covering the room, both female. But one of them had a strange scent mixed into the regular human scent.

"Come on in," the girl encouraged as she took off her shoes and put on the house slippers. Kagome followed her into the kitchen which was right next the huge family room, complete with a small dining table for two, and a coffee table in front of the TV. She decided to explore the living room, being careful not to tread any dirt and some blood on the floor.

"You're pretty curious for a dog," the girl said coming out of the kitchen with a plate. She set it in front of Kagome, who willingly approached with hunger ruling her mind. "I'm not sure if dogs can eat stuff we eat, but I hope leftovers from last night's dinner is okay." The plate was filled with some rice a large portion of meat. Considering Kagome was really a human, she happily gorged herself to satisfy her pending hunger. "You don't have a home, do you?" Kagome's ears perked up. She lifted her head from the plate. "There's no collar, so are you a stray?" Kagome's ear twitched. The girl smiled and patted the wolf's head. "I wonder if I can keep you. You seem harmless enough." Kagome went back to her meal. "I'd better do something about that cut on your shoulder." Cut? But is was supposed to be a huge laceration.

Kagome finished her dinner as the girl bandaged her shoulder. For some reason, Kagome couldn't help but wag her tail. The girl giggled and patted Kagome's mane-like ruff on her neck and back. Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside the door.

"Uh-oh, she's home early," the girl said. "Better hide until I can straighten some things out," she told Kagome. Looking around, Kagome fled into the bedroom. Placing an ear to the door, she heard the front door open.

"You're back early," she heard the girl say.

"Well, they were lenient enough to give me the rest of the day to myself," said the other. She sounded a little older the other. "What's that plate doing on the floor?"

"O-oh... um... I just ate and was about to take it to the sink, but I was kinda surprised when I heard the door unlocking."

"You could've put it on the table over there."

"... W-well, I just didn't have enough time, and I just wanted to see you."

"Are you hiding something?"

"N-no way! I have nothing to hide!"

"You're stammering. You do that every time you're bluffing. What going on, Kazumi?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"What happened to 'no secrets'?"

Kagome heard footsteps nearing the bedroom door.

"Wait, Jun, you don't wanna go in there."

"And why not?"

"Because... because it's kinda messy in there."

"I was the last one to leave the room. I'm sure I would know if it wasn't clean or not."

The doorknob turned, and the door swung open. Kagome stood frozen as the other resident of the apartment stood before her. '_Th-that's... Jun Fudo?!'_


	3. Ch 3: Under the Same Roof

**Ch. 3**

_**Under the Same Roof**_

Jun looked down at the wolf. There was a awkward moment of silence between the two. Kazumi poked her head out from behind Jun with an timid smile when Jun glanced back at her with suspicion.

"Heh, heh, surprise...?" the girl said innocently.

"You can't be serious, are you, Kazumi?" Jun said moments later while she and Kazumi stood in the family room with Kagome sitting between them.

"But this dog doesn't have a home to go back to," Kazumi reasoned.

"That doesn't mean it comes back with you to our home."

"Oh, come on, it's perfectly tame and harmless, plus no fleas!"

"That's not what I'm worried about. I mean we just can't bring in a homeless animal from the streets just like that. You need to think it through before you can decide such things."

'_Boy, it sounds like a kid trying to convince her mother to let her keep a stray dog. Unfortunately, it is how it sounds._' Kagome thought, starting to feel like "monkey-in-the-middle." '_But who'd have thought __**the**__ Jun Fudo is standing right here in front of me._'

"Kazumi, I'm not sure if we can even take care of the dog, let alone keep it."

"What about me? You were reluctant to let me stay with you when I had nowhere else to go."

"Well, that's a different story --"

"How is this dog any different? If it weren't for you, I would've been wondering out in the streets like this dog if you hadn't agreed to let me live with you."

There was a moment of silence, even Kagome dared not to wag her tail or twitch an ear. Jun was in deep thought. She remembered the first time Kazumi came to live with her, how she felt when she realized Kazumi had no one to turn to after her parents were killed and how she was too hesitant to allow Kazumi to stay with her. Jun glanced over at the black wolf. Kagome stared back into the rich, brown eyes as they stared into her brilliant blue ones. Jun let out a sigh and gave the two a small smile.

"Okay, the dog can stay, only because you asked," Jun said. Kazumi was really happy and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll take good care of it."

'_Now that seriously does sound too familiar_,' Kagome thought with a sweat drop dngling from her head. Kagome stood up and walked over to Jun, looking up at her curiously. Jun looked down and smiled and reached down to pat the wolf. Kagome lifted her head to close the gap between Jun's hand and her wolf head. Kagome's fur felt so soft and relaxing that Jun didn't waste any time in running her fingers through the silky fur. From Kagome's perspective, it felt very relaxing and thoroughly irresistible. She suddenly had the urge to give Jun's hands a friendly lick. Giving into her wolf, she did. Jun giggled at the ticklish sensation of the wolf's tongue.

"Looks like it already likes you, Jun," Kazumi giggled. Kagome let out a whimpering yawn. "Ah, looks like it's past someone's bedtime." Kazumi led Kagome into bedroom with Jun following close behind.

"Where do you suppose the dog will sleep, certainly not on the bed," Jun warned.

"Oh, why not?" Kazumi argued. "Like I said, it's perfectly tame."

"For a stray," Jun added. She looked at Kagome, who by the way was staring back. Kagome let out a questioning whimper.

"Okay, fine, she'll sleep on the floor next to the bed," Kazumi finally reasoned, trying to convince Jun to let the dog sleep in the room with them.

Kazumi spread out a soft blanket on the floor next to Jun's bed, the bottom bunk. Kagome quickly hopped on the blanket and curled herself up. It felt like ages since she felt so relaxed, what with all the Kokage business breathing down her neck. She quickly fell asleep as Kazumi stoke her long fur.

Moments later, Jun and Kazumi were already in bed, Kazumi taking the top bunk. Jun kept her eye on the sleeping wolf beside her bed.

"Don't worry, Jun," said Kazumi from above. "It's not like it's gonna wake up in the middle of the night and take a bite out of ya."

At that very moment, Jun's mind flashed back to the very night she became a devilman. It was the night where she encountered a man who transformed into a silver werewolf-like Devil Beast. She remembered the fear she felt at the mere sight of the beast and the pain and agony she endured as the wolf toyed with her body like it's some breakable plaything. Even remembering it now sent chills up her spine. She continued to stare at the sleeping wolf, thinking more about her past encounters. After a few minutes, Jun was fast asleep as well as Kazumi.

The next morning came as the rays of the sun shone through the blue curtains. Jun was the first to open her eyes as the light brightened up the dim room. She slowly sat up and looked over to the side of her bed where the wolf would be. Her eyes widened as she jumped in her bed, nearly hitting her head on the bottom of the top bunk.

In place of the black wolf lay a young girl, completely naked. She looked to be about Kazumi's age, a little younger, though. Her hair was the same color as the wolf, and she was curled up in the same position as the wolf.

Kazumi stirred awake and looked down and squealed when she saw a girl instead of a dog on the blanket on the floor. The scream woke Kagome up and she turned around to see Jun and Kazumi in utter shock. She couldn't figure out why until she looked at herself, a human body completely nude. She yelped as she jumped and grabbed the blanket to cover herself. When did she transform back? She looked back at Jun and Kazumi, all of them were turning bright red at the discovery.

"Jun?" Kazumi said, "Are we having the same dream?"

"I wish we are," Jun responded. Kagome sat there, blushing outrageously. '_What in the world is going on?!_'

Kazumi sat at the dining table while Jun was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Both were silent. After a while, Kagome came back out, wearing some of Kazumi's cloths.

"I hope it fits," Kazumi said to Kagome. "I might be a size bigger than you."

"N-no, it's perfect," Kagome replied. She sat herself down at the table just as Jun came out with plates filled with eggs, ham, and toast.

"Please, help yourself," Jun said.

"Thank you," Kagome replied. The three ate in silence until Kazumi decided to break the silence.

"So, you said your name was Kagome," she started. "Was that large dog really you?"

Kagome stopped abruptly and was silent for a minute. "Yes," she finally answered. "That wolf was me, but..." Kagome thought about her next answer.

"But?" Jun asked.

"I'm afraid you won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Jun said bluntly.

Kagome sat silent and flustered. Well, if she could convince that inspector from yesterday, than she can surely convince these two. It's worth a try. "I would, but..."

"But?"

There was a minute of silence.

"I can't remember it right now," Kagome's lied bluntly. Kagome have them a frank laugh. Kazumi looked at the girl with confused eyes. But Jun wasn't convinced one bit.

"Don't lie," she said with a scary and sharp spark in her eyes. Kagome flinched when she saw Jun's eyes giving her a noticeable glare. She swallowed hard. Suddenly, the phone rang out amidst the silence. Letting the situation go for the moment, Jun got up and answered the phone.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh and slouched back on the chair. Heaving up her limp head, she found Kazumi staring intently into her eyes at a very, personally close range.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked a bit taken back by the girl who's invading her personal space.

"Hmm," Kazumi thought, "your eyes..." Kagome cocked a brow at the strange statement.

"Excuse me?"

"They've got a unique shade of blue to them." Kazumi pulled away, letting Kagome regain her posture after trying to back away from Kazumi's face. "That's so cool! Are you wearing contacts?"

"No, it's naturally this color."

"Really? I never thought I'd see another person with black hair and naturally blue eyes. Your hair is really that color, right? No dye?"

"Yes, this is my real color. Hey, Jun, you've gotta check this out!"

Kagome turned her attention to Jun, who just off the phone. But her eyes seemed to be drowned in worry. "Um, Miss Fudo?" Kagome tried to get her attention.

Jun seemed to have snapped back to reality at the formal addressing. She took a glance at Kagome and shook her head a bit to remember. "What is it?"

"Oh, uh, it's just that you looked a little dazed," Kagome answered in the most possible, timid way.

Jun looked away. "It's nothing. Kazumi, don't you have school?"

Kazumi flinched and jumped from her seat. "Oh no! And I forgot we have a test today! I forgot to cram!" She ran off into the bedroom, Kagome's eyes trailing after her. Kagome turned her attention back to Jun and flinched herself when their eyes met.

"What about you, Kagome? If you go now, you might make it in time." Jun asked. Kagome sat wondering about what to answer. "Or...?"

"Um, my school's closed for unexpected reasons," Kagome quickly bluffed. Even in-between her nervous chuckle, she felt Jun's eyes staring down at her. Kazumi ran out of the room in her school uniform, just in time to save Kagome from answering anymore questions.

"Okay, I'm off!" Kazumi said running to the door but stopped and turned around. "Oh, Kagome, aren't you going to school?" Kagome lowered her gaze to the table.

"Her school happens to be closed today for unknown reasons," Jun defended. Kagome lifted up her head and looked at Jun, who turned around and snuck her a wink. Kagome smiled in acknowledgment.

"I see, well I'll see you later." And with that, Kazumi ran out the door. The two remaining in the apartment listened as her rushing footsteps disappeared. Jun walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Kagome sat alone at the table.

'_Now what am I going to do? One seems to buying it, but the other thinks I'm too suspicious. Then again, how am I going to explain that little "wolf" thing? Well, can't just go up to them and say, "Hey, __this funny thing happened to me one day, and now I have a demonic spirit living inside me." Of course, they won't go for it._' Kagome sat in deep thought, never noticing Jun, now out of her nightwear and in casual clothes, standing over her. Jun cleared her throat to get Kagome's attention. Startled, Kagome jolted her head up from her thinking and looked up at the woman.

"Do you want to come with me?" Jun asked. Kagome was a little confused. "I'm just going out for a walk, would you like to come?"

Feeling more relaxed, Kagome nodded with a smile. Jun grabbed her coat and handed one of Kazumi's to Kagome. The two made their way out of the apartment, down the elevator, and out of the complex.

The two were making their way towards the city's park. For once, the park was actually more peaceful and quiet for a Friday morning. Only a few people here and there were seen either walking, jogging, or sitting around the park. Everything just seem to have gotten back to normal on Kagome's perspective. The two finally stopped after at a 10 ten minute walk and found an empty bench to rest on. Kagome took a seat next to Jun but sat silence.

"You never really answered my question," Jun said to break the silence. Kagome flinched noticeably. Jun waited for an answer as she noticed Kagome casting her eyes to the ground. Though it's hard to see, but there was a glint of fear in Kagome's eyes, and a small teardrop. "If you can't answer, then I won't force you."

Kagome slumped after letting out a heavy breath and relaxed her tensed body. "So, uh, Miss Fudo," Kagome finally spoke, "I, uh --"

"Just call me Jun," Jun corrected. "You don't have to be so formal."

"Well, I suppose I could tell you," Kagome said with a little more confidence, though her voice sounded very sheepish. "But promise you'll keep it a secret."

"Even from Kazumi?" Jun asked.

"I guess she should know, too," Kagome replied, and so she tells Jun all about yesterday's incident. After the teen was done explaining everything, Jun sat in deep thought.

"So, your family is cursed with the bloodline of this 'Kokage' spirit, and you're its new successor," Jun repeated for confirmation. Kagome nodded. "That's quite a burden if I might say."

"But I don't understand how it's possible for me to become a wolf and transforming back into myself without knowing it."

"I assume it's a part of the curse," Jun theorized. "Maybe you could become a wolf whether you like it or not under a certain circumstance."

Kagome thought about it for a moment. The last time she remembered of her first transformation was around sundown. Then the next morning, she was a human again, but reverted back into a wolf at sunset. '_That's it!_' Kagome realized. "I get it now. Only around sunset until dawn do I become a wolf."

Just then, a cat strolled up to the two and stopped, focusing its eyes at Kagome in particular. At a certain angle, the cat seemed to be glaring at her instead of a mere stare. Suddenly, its feline instincts reacted as it arched its back, bristling its fur, and and hissing. Kagome seemed to glare back when Jun suddenly heard a low growl coming from Kagome. The cat only hissed even more intensely, but Kagome's eyes widened, and her pupils seemed to contract into that of a wolf's. The cat yowled and ran off.

'_Even acts like one in the day._' Jun thought to herself. '_It really is quite a burden, I suppose._' Jun's eyes narrowed as she looks back at her own life, a secret she never shared with anyone else, maybe except Kazumi. She probably could tell this girl. Heck, she has the same problem as Jun, somewhat.

"Say, Kagome," Jun started, "since you'll be staying with us for some time, you'll be needing some cloths of your own." Kagome looked at her with a question in her eyes. "I'm not sure if Kazumi will have enough extra clothes to lend you before the week is over. So I thought we could buy you some today."

Kagome jumped a bit at the offer. "You don't have to. I mean, I have my own clothes..." She just now remembered. '_But they're in my house, closed off by the police... Shoot!_' She blushed. "But you don't have to go through the trouble to do that for me."

"If you're going to live under my roof, you're going to need clothes of your own," Jun responded rather firmly.

Kagome was speechless. "Yes, ma'am."

Jun smiled, "Like I said, you don't have to be so formal." Kagome gave her a shy smile, and the two head off to the city.

They reached a clothing store just a few blocks from where they were. Inside were an assortment of various styles of clothes of every size. Shirts, jackets, sweaters, pants, skirts, and all sorts of accessories hung in racks and around the hangers on the wall. With many to choose from, Kagome and Jun won't have any trouble finding anything for the new roommate.

The day went by with Kagome and Jun spending most of the time shopping for stuff for Kagome. Around noon, the two were done and headed for a local restaurant for lunch. After which, they headed back to the apartment, where Kagome tried out her new outfits. But the day was wasting away quicker than anyone had expected.

"So, Kagome, how does that one fi --" Jun turned around and was cut short to see a black wolf shaking off a white blouse. She looked out the window and saw the sun already gone behind the buildings of the city. She looked at the clock, which read 8:00 PM. "The day passed by faster than ever.

"Just when I thought I could try on all of it," Kagome said, shaking of the last bit of her undergarments and scratching behind her pointed, wolf ear with her hind leg. Suddenly, her ears perked up as she sat erect. Her tail started wagging wildly and ran to the door. Jun looked on with subtle amusement as the black wolf scratched at the door and whined.

The door opened, and in stepped Kazumi. Kazumi greeted Kagome like a happy kid reunited with her dog. Quickly, Kagome's tail stood up and bristled. She dully turned around and grumbled: "I can't believe I just did that..."


	4. Ch 4: Wolf Meets Devil

Devil's Genesis

Ch. 4

Secrets Revealed

Days went by like it normally would. Kagome has finally started to adjust to her new life living with Jun and Kazumi. Then again, it's not easy to adjust to living a double life as a human and a wolf. Still, it's beginning to be a good progress in the turn of events.

Night fell, and like every single night, Kagome is now playing the role of a new house pet to the household. During dinner, Jun and Kazumi were sitting at their small dining table having a hearty girl-to-girl chat, while Kagome has to oblige to having her meal on the floor like every good dog would. But she didn't mind; she was actually starting to get used to it.

"So it turns out I have to do the shoot with this other girl at the agency," Kazumi said, telling the story of her day earlier.

"That's good," Jun said. "You finally get to that one shoot you were trying to get."

"What's so good about it if you get stuck with a girl that happens to be the one you don't take a liking to?" Kazumi complained. "Sometimes life can't be fair."

"I don't recall it ever being fair," Kagome said from the floor, scratching behind her furry ears. "I had the same problem with some people I end up being around."

"Hmm, you never told me about any of your friends," Jun remembered.

"What are they like? You don't happen to have a special someone among them, do you?" Kazumi was being as curious as ever.

"I guess you could call it that," Kagome leaned back a bit. "But he's not all you think to be."

"How so?" Jun asked, showing some interest on this topic.

"Well," Kagome brought up Inuyasha from her mind, "he's not at all gentle. He's usually loud, flamboyant, and pretty arrogant. He's got quite a temper, and," sigh, "he can be one heck of a handful."

"You actually go out with a guy like that?" Kazumi asked.

"We never went out on an official date yet or anything like that," Kagome corrected. "But he does care about me..." Kagome stopped when she remembered the last time she saw him, that incident about Kikyo. "But... I know... he still likes someone else."

"Don't tell me he's a two-timer!" Kazumi looked disappointed.

'_Now that sounds exactly like my friends at school,_' Kagome thought as she remembered all those times her three school friends would call Inuyasha a two-timer. "It's nothing like that," she corrected. '_That __was a lie._' "He's just still hung up over the fact that, well, she passed away a long time a ago before he met me." '_That's pretty much true._' "And I think he still hasn't gotten over it, and I know he still loves her." '_I can't believe I just said that like it was nothing._'

Jun sat quietly with her chin resting on her palm. She never really heard this side of Kagome's life.

"So what about your other friends?" Jun asked. "Do you have friends outside of school?"

'How does she do that?' Kagome thought at how Jun seems to be able to look right through you. "Yeah, I do. There's this one girl who's my best friend. I can always talk to her about everything, kinda like a sister. There's this other guy who likes her, but then again, he's got a weakness against women in general."

"You mean he flirts with other women?" Kazumi looked abhorred. "Like older women?"

"Well, he's a couple years older than I am," Kagome said, "but he did ask me to have his child."

Jun and Kazumi's eyes were wide-open.

"He says that to all the women he flirts with," Kagome said.

"Perverts these days," Kazumi muttered. Jun shifted in her seat, feeling a little uneasy for some reason.

"He does have his good side to him as well," Kagome added about the infamous, lecherous monk.

Suddenly, Jun sat up and fast-walked to the door, grabbing her coat on the way. She turned to Kazumi and Kagome. "I'll be back. There's something I just remembered," Without another word, she closed the door behind her. Kagome's keen hearing picked up Jun's footsteps turning into a quick sprint as she makes her way down the hall. The two remaining roommates sat in silence.

Kagome got up and turned to Kazumi, who still had her eyes on the door. "Where's she off to?"

Kazumi seemed to have snapped back to reality when Kagome's voice reached her ears. She looked down at the wolf to found her silver-blue eyes staring straight into her emerald orbs. "Uh, beats me..." Kazumi said, and rather nervously from the sounds of it. Kagome decided not to press any further for better answers. Apparently, Kazumi knows something she doesn't, but what exactly?

Stretching herself out from lying on the wooden floor, Kagome shook her fur and carefully grabbed her empty plate in her fangs. She carried it over to the sink and placed it in the sink. She's been working on how to put her new wolf form into good use. Kazumi followed with hers and Jun's plate.

Kagome went to the sliding window-door in the living room. She flipped the lock up with her claws and pulled the door back, being careful not to leave noticeable marks from her fangs. She walked out and braced herself on her hindlegs with her forepaws on the edge of the balcony, looking over the city.

Being on the second highest floor of the apartment complex was worth the view. Other over-towering buildings and skyscrapers were either the same height as Kagome's eye level or lower or even higher. Looking down, it practically seemed possible to be able to see almost everything that happens in the streets. Now that she thought about it, maybe it'll be easy to spot Jun from this height.

Kagome craned her neck down a bit and focused her night-adjusted vision down on the bustling streets of Tokyo. It was almost 10:00, and yet there were still people walking about. It shouldn't be as hard to find Jun, but with many of the residents in the area having the common darkest hair color, typical trademark of Asians, it's not going to be easy. Kagome heaved a sigh and gave up before she realized it's going to be too time-consuming to even try.

She walked back into the living room, slid the door closed, and flipped the lock back down. When she looked up, there was Kazumi, sitting at the small coffee table, flipping through the channels. Kagome walked over and sat down next to her. Kazumi noticed the black wolf and proceeded to give her a good scratch behind the ears. How could anyone resist that, especially as a canine?

Before the two knew it, it was almost midnight. Kazumi nearly fell asleep watching a random channel while Kagome was already dreaming the night away on Kazumi's lap. Kazumi didn't want to wake the sleeping wolf, so she situated herself so that she was lying against Kagome's warm, long fur. Then Kazumi herself drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Elsewhere in the darkness of the shadows, Jun was running through a pitch-black alley. But as special as she is, black nights are not her primary worry at all. Cutting through a few shortcuts and exits, she finally found herself at a dead end. She looked around the area. It looked empty and undisturbed, but the air reeked of a foreign scent.

"How much longer do you intend on playing hide-and-seek?" Jun called out. Though no one was visibly there, nothing can get past her keen sense of smell. "Come out! You can't hide forever!"

Suddenly, a shadow from above torpedoed down at her. Jun picked up the movement and moved away before the attacker crash-landed onto the ground. Jun stood back up, ready for the shadow-cloaked figure to make its next move. She narrowed her eyes, focusing her night vision on the shadowed creature.

As the creature lifted itself from the impact crater, clopping noises like hooves were heard. Finally, the beast came into view, a Devil Beast. This one looked more mutated than the ones Jun has faced. Its skin was like human flesh. From the torso up, it had the body of a man. Its face was totally disfigured, and decorated with plated horns growing from where its brows should be and around the frame of its distorted face. Jagged teeth protruded from its slobbering mouth like a open-mouth shark. It over-sized, lengthy arms were tipped with talons the length of a huge dagger. Its right arm, though, hand no hand, but a huge nub at the end. Its broad shoulders were lined with bone-like spikes protruding from the end of its shoulders. From the torso down, it was that of a horse. Instead of the usual horse hair covered the lower half, it was just flesh rippled with muscles abound. Instead of a horse's tail, the tail was replaced by that which resembles a giant reptiles. Its back was serrated with a single row of spike on its spine. All and all, the Beast resembled a mutated centaur.

Without warning, the Beast charged Jun with full speed. Jun leaped out of the way before it reached within a yard of her. The Beast whipped its taloned hand back at an attempt to catch Jun from behind. It missed her by a hair. But its tail whipped forth and narrowly misses Jun's head.

She landed a few yards away from the Beast as it turned itself around to face its opponent. Jun readied herself for another charging attempt, but the Beast decides to change its course of action. It raised its right arm and aimed it at Jun. It only looked a stub, but suddenly, the tip of the stub opened like the shutter of a camera. A small spot of light began to enlarge within the hole. Just then, the light shot out like a huge beam, heading straight towards Jun. The beam hit and destroyed the wall of the building surrounding the alley. The smoke cleared, and all that was there were rubbles of shattered bricks. The centaur-like Beast looked around.

It didn't realize Jun was hovering above it. Luckily, she sprouted her wings in time before the beam even hit her. Then she swooped in for the attack, transforming on her way down. The centaur picked up a sound of air whizzing its way but realized too late. A powerful force slammed right into its body, sending it flying into another wall.

Jun landed in her Devilman form. A pair of wing-like structures crowned her head. Her hair shortened noticeably. Marks covered her body, complete with a tail. In the dark, her eyes glowed an eerie, golden shine, glaring at the stunned Beast.

The mutated centaur regained its composure, roaring with rage. It charged again, clawed hand raised at the ready. Jun still stood her ground. Suddenly, something swift zipped past her. Whatever it was, a long cut ran across Jun's cheek, dripping with blood. She looked up to see something flying off and rounding back. Before she could think about that flying figure, the centaur collided right into her. Jun held the Beast back, hands gripping its clawed arm and cannon-like arm. The two were stuck in a near neutral test of strength as each side pushed against the other.

Jun averted her eyes from the Beast to see the flying figure speeding their way. Her focused vision made out what it is: an insect Beast. It pretty much resembled a mutated, overgrown cross between a dragonfly and a hornet. Large red eyes on each side of its oval-shaped head, a large pincer at the end of its mouth, two pairs of droning wings, two pairs of clawed arms and two pairs of clawed legs, a thorox shaped like a man's body, and a long abdomen tipped with a deadly stinger.

Almost pinned by the centaur Beast, it's going to be difficult to avoid the charging insect Beast. Jun braced herself for the incoming attack, waiting for the hard impact to knock into her.

The insect was already within a couple meters till collision. Suddenly, a loud growl mixed with a roar flew through the air and slammed into the insect. The insect came crashing into the concrete ground, followed by a graceful landing of another black figure – a black wolf with dark blue tattoo like streaks marking its black fur and two flame-like marks decorating its head and its back. Only its silver-blue eyes gave the wolf's identity away

'_Kagome?!_' Jun was surprised to see the wolf, fangs bared, claws extended, and ready to fight.

The insect quickly got to its multiple feet, facing the wolf that knocked it out of flight. Kagome's mind and body are now within Kokage's control. The wolf took no seconds to spare and charged the insect with incredible speed. It only seemed like Kokage just grazed the insect, but after a moment, blood spewed forth from the insect's collar. The insect took off to retreat. Kokage noticed this and leaped after the retreating Beast. Kokage landed square on the Beast's back and latched its white fangs onto the base of one of the insects larger wings. The insect started to fly in different direction and swooped multiple times, trying to throw the wolf of its back. The black wolf kept its fangs painfully enclose and digging into the hard exoskeleton that shatter under the strength of its fangs.

Finally, with a simple, quick jerk of its head, the wolf pulled out the wing right out of its socket. Blood poured from the torn wing and the hole where it used to be. The insect screeched in pain and lost control of its flight. The two were hurtling towards a building. Kokage jumped off the insect and landed with ease on the ground like a cat. As for the insect... WHAM!! Like an unfortunate bug on a windshield of a speeding car. The unconscious body of the insect peeled off the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

Kokage approached the insect's bleeding body to finish it off when it heard a sound, like a bone-crushing blow. It looked back at Jun struggling with the centaur Beast. The neutral hold was broken when the centaur's tail sneak attacked Jun, slamming her against a wall. In the meanwhile, the insect took off when it saw the wolf distracted. By the time Kokage realized the bug's retreat, the insect was already too far away to even try to catch. The wolf let the Beast go and turned its attention back to the other two Beast.

The centaur aimed its cannon-like arm, generating its powerful beam. Jun was too stunned to do anything, so she waited for the Beast to far. The light beam was large enough and ready to fire just when a jaw full of gleaming fangs shut down on the fleshy cannon. Kokage had its jaws set and locked on the centaur's arm, distracting it from generating its light beam. The wolf also had its paws clawing against the skin of the Beast's arms, ravenously raking its claws against it. The centaur whipped its taloned hand forth but misses the wolf as Kokage leaped back.

The centaur went after Kokage, giving Jun the chance to attack. She tried to slash its back open with her claws, but not even a slight cut was left behind. The centaur whipped around and backhanded Jun out of the way. While it turned around, Kokage leaped on its equine back and sank its fangs into the back of the Beast's neck. Still no simple mark left behind, not even enough to draw blood. Kokage kept its fangs on the stone-hard skin, grounding its jaws into the flesh to penetrate it.

A huge, clawed hand reached back and scraped the black wolf off its back and slammed it to the ground in front of the Beast. The centaur rose on his hind legs, flailing his forelegs like a wild horse. It brought its rock-like hooves down upon the wolf, but Kokage was too quick for it. Acting quickly, the Beast aimed its cannon at the wolf, ready to fire.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms tackled the cannon, holding it back. Jun was returning the favor for what the wolf did earlier. Besides, she's not going to let this disfigured freak hurt Kagome. Kokage took the chance and leaped for the Beast's shoulder and slammed its fangs shut, avoiding the protruding spikes. Jun and Kokage had the Beast's cannon-arm immobilized, but its strength was almost unmatched, and its skin would not give.

'_This thing's impossible to cut. What's stronger than this Beast's skin?_' Jun thought as she pushed her weight onto the cannon to hold it back.

'_It's almost like nothing could pierce it, but everything should have a weakness. Just what is this thing's setback?_' Kagome's almost subconscious mind thought. Her body may be under complete control of Kokage, but a part of her mind allows her to witness the whole event.

Determine to get its two, would-be oppressors off, the centaur swiped its talons around, aiming for the two that were holding back its arm. Jun and Kokage saw its talons coming and dodged it just in time. A sound of metal slicing flesh resounded in both Jun's and Kokage's ears. They looked back and saw the centaur roaring and reeling back in pain as it pulled back its talons that impaled its flesh.

'_That's it!_' Jun and Kagome thought simultaneously. The only thing that can penetrate the Beast's hard skin is itself. Now this should be easy.

Blinded with pain, the Beast charged Jun and Kokage with a raised taloned-hand. It swiped at the two, but each separated and dodge the attack. Kokage made a grab for the injured cannon-arm and started to pull on the arm. The energy from inside the barrel of the cannon was generating another light beam. Jun took the opportunity and charged in, fist raised. Her fist connected with the damaged, severed flesh, and with more force, she punched through the arm, completely severing it from the body. Kokage held onto the cannon-arm and felt the light energy from within about to release. With a quick toss, the wolf flung the severed, time-bomb of a cannon at the centaur's other arm.

The cannon exploded, severing the other arm. The Beast reared on its hind legs, roaring in agony at the lost of both arms. Jun grabbed the arm with talons and chucked it at the Beast like an expert javelin thrower. The Beast's own arm speared it right at the heart. Blood gushed forth like Niagara Falls. Just as Jun was about to deliver the final blow, she stopped dead in her tracks when she sensed something, something inhuman, like a demon. She looked over at the black wolf.

Kokage's eyes were glowing dead white. A swirl of what looks like a gale of wind surrounded the black frame of the wolf. The gale started to pick up some speed and increased in intense power. The very sensation of it was making even Jun feel uneasy. The wolf tossed its head back and let out a deafening howl. Just then, the gale ignited into blue flames and surged towards the impaled Beast. The flames engulfed the helpless creature as the Beast useless flailed its bloody stubs in a crazed frenzy.

Jun stepped back, witnessing the blue flames mercilessly consuming the Beast's body. Although the Beast was an enemy, but watching it in its burning despair made her feel almost sympathetic. Finally, the flames died done. Nothing was left, not even a pile of ashes. All that was once the centaur-like Beast was the charred ground where it once stood.

Jun looked over at the wolf again. The blue marks that tattooed the wolf's raven fur faded away. The flame-like symbol of its head also disappeared. The once white eyes turned back into silver-blue orbs. The wolf shook its fur and looked back at Jun.

'_Are you really Kagome?_' Jun thought, having her doubts about the wolf's true identity. There's no way a girl like Kagome could be able to do something as incredible as that. Of course, Kagome had told her once about the curse of the Kokage, but she never imagined this might be what the curse truly is. Then again, almost anything is possible if you come across something who becomes a wolf every night.

A pair of devil-like wings unfolded from Jun back, and she took off to the night sky, leaving the wolf watching her fly away.

'_Kokage didn't seem to react to that one._' Kagome thought. '_But now that I think about it, there's something familiar about that demon._' Realizing it was getting much too late, Kagome turned around and ran back to the apartment.

Kagome made it to the apartment and quietly sneaked into the building. She made her way to the elevator and finally down the hallway. She found the door that had the sign which read "Fudo." Carefully taking the doorknob into her fangs, Kagome turned the knob and discovered the door was unlocked. Well, she did leave it unlock when she left the apartment, which means Jun hasn't come home yet. She walked in and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Out for a late night stroll, Kagome?" a voice called out in the dark.

Kagome jumped and lowered herself into the usual wolf's defensive stance. Her night-vision adjusted quickly to find Jun sitting on the dining table. The wolf relaxed and straightened herself.

"Gosh, Jun, don't scare me like that," Kagome said, approaching the young woman. "So when did you get home? Did you keep the door unlocked when you kinda figured I left?"

"You could say that," Jun said with a cold tone mixed with a hint of suspicion. "Now answer this," she said firmly, "where were you?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She's been interrogated by Jun before, but this one sounded more stern. She was almost frozen all over when the near-coldness of Jun's voice hit her. It almost reminded her of Kikyo's way of talking. Aside from that matter, Kagome is cornered with a simple question that would probably undermine herself. "Um," she paused to think about her answer, "just out for a walk like you said...?" '_Stupid! Why did I raise my voice on that last word?_'

Jun got up and walked to the sliding door leading to the balcony. "Come with me," Jun commanded without looking back at the wolf. Kagome didn't really have much of a choice but to follow. The two were out on the balcony, and Kagome was the first to speak.

"So why are we out here?" Kagome brought herself up on her hind legs, resting her fore paws on the edge, and looked down the streets. "Feel like sight-seeing or something?"

"That's enough," Jun said quietly yet audibly. Kagome raised her ears and looked at Jun, who was acting a little different. "Enough hiding. Tell me, Kagome, who are you? Better yet, _what_ are you?"

That last question hit like a boulder. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, a little nervous when she heard Jun's voice become more firm and somewhat cold. "I am what I am, right?"

"What would that be? Human? Wolf? Or would you rather prefer _demon_?"

Kagome got back on all four, and slowly backed away from Jun. '_I only said I had a demon's spirit living in me. That doesn't really make me one, does it?_' "I don't understand what you're saying."

"You followed me into the alley and flame-grilled a Devil Beast into nothing. Does that ring a bell?"

Kagome remembered that bit, but she didn't see Jun around, unless... "You were that other demon, weren't you, Jun?"

"Don't you think that word would most likely fit you?"

"Look I only said that I had a demon's spirit in me. That doesn't conclude I'm a demon. I'm just a human!"

"Your current appearance would like to argue."

Kagome's ears laid back, not in anger but fear. She lowered her head, and her tail lost its strength and drooped like a wilted flower, the white tip nearly touching the ground. Before she could answer, the sky suddenly became a lighter shade of the black-blue color that it is. The two looked to the east, and saw a small simmer of light. Sunrise.

Kagome sprinted from the balcony, into the living room, and into the bedroom. Jun remembered Kagome would transform back into her original form every sunrise. She followed the wolf's path into the bedroom. She looked around the bedroom. Only Kazumi was in the bedroom, still fast asleep. The only other place Kagome would be is the bathroom. Jun went in and flipped on the lights.

There was Kagome, completely human, not to mention completely unclothed. She was sitting in the corner of the shower, curled up with her head hiding in her crossed arms that rested on her knees. Jun noticed the slight shivering of the young girl's shoulders. No, it's not the chills of being totally naked. Tears. Jun quietly walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her trembling shoulders.

"I never asked to be like this," Kagome said from behind her arms. "I never wanted to--" Her sentences were starting to become easily cut off by small sobs. "I just wanted to... be normal. It's hard enough... to go through this part... of my life... but-- why?!"

Jun pulled Kagome into her arms, holding the despaired girl close to her. Kagome placed her hands Jun's shoulders, grasping on the woman's blouse. She let her tears flow freely. Jun didn't mind the feel of Kagome's tears seeping into her shirt when she pulled Kagome's head to rest on her shoulder. '_Poor girl, I didn't realized this was already becoming a heavy burden on her. I shouldn't have pressed those questions on her like that. That was very ignorant of me. What was I thinking?_'

"I'm sorry," Jun whispered into Kagome's ears. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have interrogated you like that."

Kagome slowly pulled away from Jun's hold. Kagome wiped away the last of her tears. "No," her blue eyes looked up straight into Jun's rich, brown eyes, "it's about time I told you more about me."

_**Cliffhanger! OK, don't worry, I'll post up another chap ASAP. Oh, by the way, this chap is done as a favor requested by iron-mantis (this is for you, pal!). Be expecting another chap!**_


	5. Ch 5: Secrets Revealed

Devil's Genesis

A Wolf's Tale

**Ch. 5**

**_Secrets Revealed_**

The next morning was a dull start, very different from the other mornings. During breakfast, it was almost as though no one had the courage to at least say a word. Well, except Kazumi who was very excited the last school day of the week has finally come, and her modeling shoot would be in the late afternoon. The only responses she can get from her two roommates are nods and simples vocals of agreement.

Unknown to her, Jun and Kagome weren't exactly listening 100. The two were off somewhere in their minds, pondering and thinking about last night's incident. Jun couldn't stop staring blankly at Kagome, who was staring down at her plate.

Kagome felt something on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Jun standing next to her.

"Can we talk in private?" Jun asked. There wasn't any firmness in her voice, just a simple question. Kagome nodded numbly and followed Jun to the bedroom.

"Where are you two going?" Kazumi asked when she saw Kagome get up and follow Jun.

"I'm going to borrow her for a moment," Jun replied. "Never mind us and don't be late for school, okay?" Jun closed the door once Kagome stepped in. Kagome sat on the lower bunk, which was Jun's bed and waited for Jun to take her next to her. "Now we can talk."

Kagome started the whole story of her life, the tidbits she left out she never mentioned when she first met Jun. She explained her double life as a normal junior high student and as a "miko" traveling with Inuyasha and the others to find the Sacred Jewel. As for the story of Kokage, she told in every detail what her grandfather told her.

"When I said it must've been a burden," Jun said, a little blown away at Kagome's revelation, "I didn't realize it was as complex as this."

Kagome looked down at her lap. After everything she told her, it didn't feel like it made a difference.

"_**Why do you even bother?**__"_ a ghostly voice rang in Kagome's ears. Kagome jumped a bit when she heard the ghastly tone booming. "_**It's not like they'll understand you. Humans only judge through appearances.**__"_ There was only one person the voice could belong to: Kokage.

Kagome jerked her head up, surprising Jun in the process. Kagome looked around the room for any sign of the demon.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked. Kagome looked back at her.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Here what?" Jun sat silent to try to pick up what Kagome might have heard. Nothing but silence. "You said you heard something? Like what?"

Realizing it may just be her imagination, Kagome dropped the subject. Was that really the demon spirit? Either that or she has officially lost it. She dismissed the matter to continue her talk with Jun. Suddenly, a painful ringing in her head echoed in her ears. She winced noticeably at the pain and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Jun was about to follow when the door slammed in her face.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Jun called from the other side. "Kagome!"

Kagome leaned her back against the wall and held her ears to stop the ringing. It only worsened the ear-piercing sound. The pain made her knees buckled from under her, and she slid down against the wall to the floor. Finally, what felt like an hour of that agonizing noise, it stopped as suddenly as it came. She pulled her hands from her ears, listening if it finally quieted down. Silence.

Kagome got back on her shaky feet, still weak from the ringing. Steadying herself on the wall, she reached out and braced herself at the edge of the sink. Relieved it was over, she looked up, but wasn't prepared for what she saw. She screamed and stumbled back into the wall.

A black wolf with white eyes stared back at her from the mirror – Kokage. Kagome's legs felt like they were going to give way to her trembling body, but she was so scared, she literally froze. She couldn't even will her knees to buckle if that's possible.

"_**Come now, Kagome**_," the voice spoke, "_**I thought you'd be used to this by now. After all, this is what you are.**_" Kagome knew it was Kokage, though his mouth wasn't moving. She finally conjures up some courage and removed herself from the wall. She slowly approached the mirror, keeping her eyes fixated into the wolf's blank, empty glare.

"So you're Kokage," Kagome stated the wolf. The wolf laughed, making Kagome cringe at the sound of his demonic, cold chuckle.

"_**No, I happen to be your long-lost puppy**_," Kokage stated sarcastically, humoring at the fact that Kagome was in fear of his presence. "_**Really, Kagome, I thought you'd have more common sense than that. Honestly, I shouldn't overestimate your intellect of logic. Humans are so ignorant that way.**_"

"What do you want?" Kagome takes a step towards the mirror.

"_**I already have what I want**_," the wolf replied. "_**And I like what I get to see of my new host.**_" Though wolves never seriously grin, there was a sinister glint in Kokage's eyes, signifying a lustful smirk.

Kagome jerked back, her face almost beet red, but she was really infuriated a demon had the right to look at her body as it pleases.

"Kagome?" Jun called from the other side of the door. "Kagome, what's going on in there?"

"_**Ooh, looks like your little friend is calling for you**_," Kokage teased. "_**You'd better answer before she thinks you're up to no good.**_"

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped.

"What?" Jun said from the other side and didn't sound happy.

"_**You know, that woman is one heck of a catch. Have you noticed her assets? Oh, wait, you don't have to. I have ways of showing you. If only you were a man...**_"

OK, that dog is just pushing his luck. Kagome wasn't going to let this creep talk about Jun like that. "You arrogant, perverted, egotistical, controlling, maniacal, excuse of a dog!"

"What?!" Jun exclaimed.

"_**Jealous?**_" Kokage grinned. "_**Don't worry, wench, I'll help you get that woman if you so desire it, slut.**_"

"Well, listen to yourself, pimp!"

"KAGOME!!" Jun didn't sound very happy...

'_Oops..._' Kagome winced when she realized Jun couldn't hear Kokage's voice. "Um, hold on! I'll be out soon!" Before she left, Kokage had one more thing to say.

"_**I'll have to ask you to come back here after your... chat...**_" Kokage whispered and morphed back into Kagome's human reflection. Kagome tucked away her pondering thoughts about what the wolf could want and left the bathroom.

She opens the door to a stone-cold stare from Jun. Kagome backed away like a kid caught in the act of something that would get her in trouble. Kagome gave Jun a nervous smile and proceeded to slink back into the bathroom. '_Maybe I'd have a better chance with the perverse dog... better chance to live...!_' Kagome tried to pull the door closed, but Jun's hand stopped the door. Kagome have the woman a nervous smile. "I could explain...?"

"Can you?"

Back in the bedroom, Kagome was already underway with explaining the whole outbursts in the bathroom. After the tale, Kagome looked at Jun only to find the woman giving her an incredulous stare.

"Oh, come on, Jun," Kagome tried to reason, "what else could it be when I start hearing voice when I have the demon inside me."

"Just because you're stuck in this situation," Jun said, " I won't hold it against you."

"Hey, Jun," Kagome started, "about last night's little... thing. Were you that last demon I saw?"

"I wouldn't say a real 'demon,'" Jun corrected.

"Then what was that I saw last night?"

"It's a long story," Jun said. But other than that, she tells Kagome anyway. As told by Jun, Devil Beasts are actually the next evolutionary stage of humanity. She even told Kagome about the first time she discovered she possessed the Beast Gene. She told of Lan Asuka, the woman who pitted Jun against her own kind, and the last confrontation between them. '_Come to think of it_,' Jun considered, '_her situation isn't as different as mine long ago._' She glanced over Kagome, who was still contemplating the story she just heard. Then her mind flashed back to late last night. She remembered the expression on Kagome's frightened face when she was pressing her way too hard for answers. Actually, it reminded her of Asuka's harassing statements and goading. All the times she was avoiding the woman's persona when Asuka once claimed the two to be alike, but lat night's way of approaching Kagome's situation didn't do her any good.

"Say, Kagome," Jun said, "about last night... when I was asking you those offensive questions... I wanted you to know... I didn't mean to force it on you like that. You know, there's --" She glanced over the young girl's way...

And found her asleep against her shoulder. 'No wonder I felt a little crowded earlier.' Jun looked at Kagome's sleeping face, peaceful and really tired. Aside from her wolf form, this is the first time she ever saw Kagome asleep as a human. 'I forgot. We were up all night, weren't we?' She could've put Kagome down on the bed, but it's best not to wake her in doing so. Jun smiled at the sleeping teen and relaxed her shoulders, making sure it's not too tense for Kagome's head.

"The Sacred Jewel?" a dark voice said. It's impossible to see the face of the person the voice belonged to in the shadows of what looks like an underground, but one can tell from the deep, bass-like tone it was a man, a gruff-sounding one at that. "That's impossible. Surely, you can't be serious."

Kneeling before the dark figure was a scruffy-looking young man. He looks more like your average street-punk. One noticing appearance about the man was a torn part of his back, coated with blood. Aside from that, his whole body seemed to be racked with injuries. "Sir, I wouldn't be joking in this particular reason."

"Convincing words from one who was so easily swatted by a mere mongrel," the shadowy figure retorted in a scornful manner.

"But, sir," the figure responded, "that dog, no, wolf was no ordinary animal. There's something very unnatural about that wolf. Aside from its rather 'specialties,' that wolf seems to possess something both dark and light, like a demon and celestial--"

"That's rather far-fetched, don't you think? As fairy-tales would have it, it's impossible to be both 'demon' and, how you say, 'angel'? Even common sense would know more than your scattered-brain theories."

"But, sir--"

"That's enough!" the figure snapped. "I'll hear no more of your child-like excuses for your own failure, bug-brained fool."

"Would I be making excuses if I told you, Subject #4 was incinerated like cheap firewood?"

"Again, preposterous. Subject #4 is one of the best prototypes by far. Nothing can pierce its hide, let alone singe it with flames."

A clatter fell to the floor at the figure's feet. It looked like a small, flat, oval-shaped device, smaller than a pace-maker. On the surface, there was a small inscription, a brand or something: Genesis.

"Would I be lying if this so happened to pop out of Subject #4's body, past its so-called 'impenetrable' skin?" the young man smirked.

The figure held the blood-stained device in his hand, and gave it a considerable look. "It seems we'll have to take a look into this 'demon-angel' of yours," the figure smiled.

"I'm home!" Kazumi called out as she entered through the door. "Jun! Kagome! You won't believe the--" She was answered by utter silence. "... And you're not here." She walked towards the bedroom, wondering where the two could've gone. "I guess they went out for a walk or --" Her opening the door at that moment was something she wish she hadn't done.

There on the bed, in questionable positions, lay Jun and Kagome. Jun was lying on her back, her right arm over her stomach, while the other was wrapped around Kagome. Kagome, on the other hand, curled up beside Jun, her head resting on the woman's shoulder and nestled comfortably under the crook of Jun's neck. Even Kagome's arm was resting... around Jun's shoulders.

Not saying another word, Kazumi closes the door.

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard the door closed (don't forget she has become adapted to super-human abilities and sense in human form). Her ears picked up footsteps running from the bedroom door to the front door, the slamming door, and even running paces down the outside hallway. '_That must've been, Kazumi._' Kagome thought, '_I wonder what --_' her eyes snapped open when she saw the situation she found herself in. She looked up, her face nearly making contact with Jun's lips.

She gasped sharply but silently, jerking her head back. She noticed her arm around Jun's shoulders and carefully lifted it off, trying not to make it so obvious enough to wake her. Kagome quietly hoisted herself from the bed but was stopped short when she realized Jun's arm was around her waist. She proceeded to remove Jun's arm ever so slowly, but that arm started to coil even more around her when Jun stirred. Kagome took in a sharp breath and froze when she sensed the movement, hoping Jun would wake. Nothing further happened after Jun merely turned her head Kagome's way. All was silent again.

Kagome let out her suppressed breath. But now she's got a bigger problem. Jun's arm got her trapped. She looked around to find something that could substitute her body for when she breaks free... if, that is. Kagome's got to admit, Jun's hold is pretty strong. Ah, a pillow! Perfect chance.

Carefully, she shifted so that Jun's arm was loosening from her waist. Once loose enough to move easily, Kagome leaned over Jun's sleeping body, reaching for the pillow. Though it wasn't very far, it looked like a mile with Jun's arm marking the limits of her reach. '_Come on!_' Kagome urged her body. Only inches away... '_Almost there--!_' Suddenly, a chill ran up her spine.

She felt this before. Kagome glanced back to see, not to mention feel, Jun's hand sliding from her small waist, to the top of her behind. It only stopped near the edge, but it was already feeling a little strange. Miroku she can handle, but another woman...? That's a different story in it of itself.

She swallowed hard to ignore it. They're both female, and they both know what they got, so what's the problem... right? Moving on with her task, Kagome continued to inch her way to the pillow. Her fingers were grazing across the surface of the cushion. '_Yes, so close!_' In a desperate attempt to hasten the matter, she lunged a bit for the pillow. Big mistake. Her body lunging forth loosened Jun's hand's slight grip at the edge of her waist. And it just so happened that little, yet quick movement stirred Jun and her reflex allowed her to bring her arm forth. This time, grasping Kagome's rear dead center like an arrow in a middle of a bull's eye.

'_She's just a woman... it's no big deal..._' Kagome reminded herself in her head, though her body would like to argue. '_Just... a... woman...!_' Suddenly, she felt her arms and legs get weak, not from Jun's hand. '_She's... just... a... woman...!_' Her sight was actually blurring. '_Just... a...!_' Her supporting arm and gave way from under her. Kagome caught herself at the last moment, a couple inches away from Jun's sleeping face.

For once in her life, she never saw the peaceful face of a woman before. '_Wait! What am I thinking?! I've seen Sango and Kikyo's face before while they slept! Why is this a difference?!_' She felt her face flush, even she could see her own face turning crimson. Her heart was pounding. In this dead silence, anyone inside the room could hear it. '_Why? Why am I reacting like this?_' She leaned her head down closer to Jun's pale, delicate face. Kagome pulled back the hand that was reaching for the pillow, and slightly traced the frame of Jun's fair complexion. Gently, Kagome cupped her hand over Jun's face and brought it closer to her own.

Jun felt a hand on her face. She was sure it wasn't hers. She opened her eyes. It was a little dim in the room with the closed curtains, but she could easily make out the images. Only one caught her attention. "Kagome?!" The young girl's eyes were glazed over with... "Wait... Kagome...!" Jun was flustered. Someone she hasn't known much, only for several weeks, was making advances on her. Their faces were closing in on each other, ever so slowly.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open wide and her mind was cleared again. She looked down at the older woman's shocked expression. Kagome abruptly jerked up from her position, her hands covered her mouth to stifle a loud gasp. 'What did I try to do?!'

"Kagome...?" Jun's mind jumbled with confusion at what nearly happened.

Kagome jumped off the bed, ran out of the room, and out the apartment. Jun ran after her but missed her when Kagome rounded the corner. Kagome zipped down the hall and into the elevator. As she begin her descent to ground floor, she could not stop from trembling. The elevator finally made it to the floor where she ran out of the lobby in a frantic dash.

She kept running, no stopping, no intention of ever stopping. She had to get herself away from Jun, even if she happened to run all the way out of the city. '_Why did I do that? And to another woman?! What's happening to me?!_' Tears fell from her eyes as she continued her mad sprint. Her chest was heaving as her muscles start to burn.

Jun grabs her coat and phone. Before she made it past the living room, she was stopped short when she saw a silhouette hanging around the balcony. She approaches cautiously, be wary to pick up any foreign scent from the outside. She reached out and pulled the sliding door. Nothing. She relaxed when there wasn't even a trace of any strange scents. Jun pulled the door back and turned back to the door. What she walked into wasn't what she wanted to walk to...

Kagome sat on the bench of the park, slumped over. Her heavy breathing was still heaving from running nonstop. Confusion and chaos was racking the very innards of her brain, even her heart was feeling like it's going into a cardiac arrest with the loud pounding and wrenching, twisting sensation. Tears trailed down her eyes like streams. '_What's happening to me? What's wrong with me?_'

"_**Still asking stupid, obvious questions, Kagome?**_" a dark voice rang in her ears. "_**You nearly had her, Kagome. You were this close, kid, but you just had to let your little angel back into your head, didn't you?**_"

"That was you, wasn't it?!" Kagome snapped when she realized she'd never react in such a way towards females, well, not without the help of a certain demon.

"_**Well, what do you know?**_" Kokage chuckled sarcastically. "_**Look who just won the consolation prize for realizing that in, oh I dunno, five minutes up to this point.**_"

"I thought you were sick before," Kagome fumed, "but this is the lowest of the low, demon."

"_**It's not lower than where I've been. Speaking of which, you needed a wake-up call, Sleeping Beauty. Did you forget your little meeting I asked for earlier before you decided you take a nap in that woman's arms?**_"

"What do you want this time? You've already ruined most of my life."

"_**Exactly**_," Kokage's tone grumbled into a mix of a growl and laughter. "_**Your life is another matter your grandfather forgot to mention as well as being the so-called 'protector' of this world. You see, Kagome, when that Higurashi priest summoned me as a last attempt to destroy the demons of the land, he must agree to a bargain, a bargain that ensues to all the demons of Hell – my power, for his soul.**_"

"So you killed him after you were done with him?"

"_**No, no, no, simpleton. A bind with a demon of Hell reserves your grave in the Inferno.**_"

"WHAT?!" Kagome shot her head up. Luckily, it was a very vacant day at the park with no one to notice her talking to no one visible to their eyes.

"_**You didn't think my services and myself come cheap, let alone free?**_" the black demon chuckled softly, enough to give Kagome chilling goosebumps. "_**Since I'll be lenient with you because you're my host, I'll put this in layman's terms. As long as I still live in you, in existence, your contract with **__**me is binding, willingly or not. Once you die,I'll drag your pitiful soul back to Hell with me, where you'll have the honor of being another of the many collections I hold of your bloodline, suspended in the worst of deathless tortures for eternity.**_"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"_**Your ancestor should have thought of that before he summoned me. This is the one thing I actually like about you human, and the one thing I find amusing. You turn from your 'righteous' morals when your fear of dying overcomes you, desperate enough to call upon the Devil's dog. What you thought is bad enough for you in this world, it's not going to get any better in Hell.**_"

"Kagome?" a young voice called out. Kagome looked up to see Kazumi standing before her.

"Oh, hi, Kazumi," Kagome said numbly. Kazumi looked less cheerful than Kagome would've thought. Actually, she looked little – what's a tactful word for it? - frustrated (OK, that's not tactful). Kazumi took a quiet seat next to her. The two said nothing for s few minutes. "So," Kagome finally started, "I heard you come home earlier. Where'd you run off to?" Kazumi flinched. "Oh, wait," Kagome remembered the situation between her and Jun in the bedroom, "whoa, no way! I hope you're not thinking of anything like that!"

Kazumi looked at her with serious eyes. "What do you want me to think?"

"Hey, look," Kagome reasoned, "when people fall asleep, they oblivious to what goes on outside their dreams."

"You fell asleep why?"

'_Boy, she's a little snappy today._' "I came back pretty late last night--"

"Where were you last night?"

"Looking for Jun?"

"When?"

'_Please stop with the questions..._' "A few minutes after you fell asleep." Kagome felt nervous under the pressuring stare Kazumi's emerald eyes were giving her. "Are you alright today?"

"I'm not sure...," Kazumi responded, reeling back from Kagome. "I want to ask--" Kazumi looked over her and found a huge wolf shaking off a bundle of clothing. Kazumi looked up in the sky and saw the last bit of the sun gone behind the horizon.

"Wanted to ask me what?" Kagome shook off her skirt from her bushy, white-tipped tail.

"Well," Kazumi resumed, sounding a little nervous, "Kagome, what are you to Jun?" Kazumi heard a thud and looked over to see a stunned wolf keeled over on her back, classic anime style.

'_What kind of a question is that?!_' Kagome's ear twitched. The wolf hauled herself back up into a limp sitting position. "Before you make any more, uh, assumptions, get this straight through your mind: Jun and I are nothing like that!"

"You're not?" Kazumi asked, sounding innocent.

'_Huh? Was that suppose to be sarcasm?_'

"Okay, then," Kazumi smiled, like she just got her spirits back.

"Wait a minute," Kagome realized, though it is too strange to realize it, "Kazumi, are you...? I dunno how to say this, but do you like Jun? Well, _like_ her, more than a friend?"

Kazumi started to blush and search for the words to say. "Um, uh, well, I... uh..."

"You are, aren't you?" Pause of awkward silence. "Don't worry, Kazumi, I've already got someone of my own to worry about, so --"

Just then, a flutter of wings caught Kagome's ears. She looked to see a young man, with three wings, a smaller pair and one huge one, the other seemed to be missing. Her wolf's nose caught his scent and recognizes him. It was that insect Beast she encountered last night. Her demon instincts flared, but she didn't want to risk Kazumi's involvement and could only manage a wolf's growl.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded answers. "What do you want?"

"Before you jump the gun, dog," the man said, "you might want to rethink your course of action." He tosses a torn piece of dark fabric to the ground. Kagome hoped down to inspect it. Instinctively, she sniffed the cloth and found... Jun's scent!

**Reviews please -!**


	6. Ch 6: The Black Demon of Hell

Devil's Genesis

A Wolf's Tale

**Ch. 6**

_**The Black Demon of Hell**_

"I SAID WHERE IS SHE?!" Kagome let loose an aggressive snarl. The back of her fur stood up on end like a porcupine's quill. Fangs gleamed and claws ground into the concrete walkway. Her wolf instincts were in complete control.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," the winged man responded with a confident smirk. The black wolf leaped at him with ready fangs. The wolf's mandibles snapped with a resounding clack of teeth. Kagome landed on all four and realized her fangs didn't get its intended target. She whirled her wolf head to see the man flying off like a cowardly fly.

Kagome looked back at the piece of cloth the man threw to her. She took a good sniff and memorized the scent. Lifting her nose to the air, she let the breeze bring any trace of Jun's scent to her keen nose. After a few seconds, she finally caught a trail. Her ears perked up in alertness and turned east. She looked towards the direction of the scent and let her nose do the work.

"You got something, Kagome?" Kazumi knelt down beside Kagome. For awkward reasons, Kagome's tail started wagging.

"Of course," Kagome lowered her nose to the ground like a tracking hound. She lifted her head back up before taking a step forward. "Kazumi, you're going to have to stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me," Kagome responded confidently and flicking an ear. "Don't worry. I'll find Jun. Besides, no one can get pass this nose."

"But--" Kazumi tried to reason, but the black wolf's tail smacked into her face, stopping her dead in her track.

"Like I said," Kagome whipped her tail back, "just trust me and stay here." With that, she bounded off toward the trail.

"I assume the wolf has gotten the message?" the dark voice said from the shadows. That same man with wings knelt before the shadows.

"Yes, sir," he responded. "The mutt should be heading this way now."

"And our guest at the moment," the voice in the shadows said whimsically, "I'm certain everything is prepared?"

"Everything is going according to your plan, sir," the man replied humbly, though it sounds like mock-modesty.

"Excellent," from the sounds of the voice, the man in the shades of darkness sounded pleased and anxious as to what shall soon unfold.

Sprinting through the crowded street, Kagome made her way down the sidewalk crowded with pedestrians. Dodging each individual with grace, the wolf almost looked like a black silken cloth breezing through the populous. Onlookers stared blankly as they witness a huge dog running so bravely within the crowd.

'_Man, with all these people in the way, it's going to slow me down even if I can avoid running into one._' Kagome's mind began to race, contemplating the dangers Jun must be in. Though her speed was almost blurring her vision, the corner of her wolf-eye caught a shortcut: an empty alley.

She made a sharp turn into the alley. Her wolf night-vision adjusted in the dark and saw the path led to a dead-end. That wouldn't matter to a not-so-average wolf such as herself. She sprang from the ground landing vertically on the wall of the dead-end and launched herself off to another adjacent wall. She continued to bound off each connecting wall until she landed on the roof top.

Lifting her nose to the air again, Kagome waited for the target-scent to breech her nostrils. She got it, and bounded off toward downtown. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the wolf followed the scent as the fragrance started to become stronger.

She skidded to a stop when the scent became more easily detectable. She looked down and sensed the trail leading to the metro. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she subtly jumped off the building and landed quietly on the concrete harmlessly. Luckily, no one was looking her way when she made her descent. Kagome continued her search and ran down the stairs, watching her step when there were other civilians around.

She stopped once she made it to the platform. Waiting passengers stared at her with surprised looks to see a huge wolf-like dog in their midst. Kagome looked around, not taking any mind of the people looking at her. With all the different scents mixing in the air, it was becoming a little more difficult than she thought to find Jun's scent in this cluster. She lowered her nose to the ground and started whiffing up the scents left by others. This could be a bit of a problem, considering the many individuals that have left their scents behind. After prowling around the platform, nose to the ground, Kagome bumped into a metallic trashcan. She let out a surprised yelp and drew her head back.

Exhaling sharply through her nose, she resumed her tracking but stopped when she realized the strongest part of the scent was near the trashcan. Kagome cocked a brow and scanned the metal can from top to bottom. She prodded over to the can, and much to her dismay, she let some of the scent from the trashcan enter her nostrils. Aside from the smell and odor of complete garbage, there was one scent that stood out among them. She propped her forelegs on the rim of the can and peered in, continuously sniffing for the source of the scent as well as not passing out from the horrific odor.

Though she's going to regret it sooner or later, Kagome poked her head deeper into the trashcan and let her night-vision eyes do the searching as well as her keen nose. She finally found what her nose was following: a dark-colored jacket. She reached in and pulled the jacket out of the trash, not caring that the nearby onlookers were speculating. Kagome spread the jacket out and sniffed it all over, not including the smell from the garbage. The cuff of the jacket was torn off, but what made it most interesting is the scent that covered it: Jun. Kagome looked around in hopes of finding anything else that would lead her to Jun, letting the numerous scents in the metro accumulate in her nose and sorting out each scent.

Suddenly, she heard the soft screeching of the arriving train as it slows to a stop on the tracks. The waiting passengers boarded the train after the other bunch got off on their stop. Kagome stood and speculated at train. '_Maybe..._' she thought as she paced near the train. Once the train left, it was almost as though everyone in the metro had disappeared. Confident the next train wasn't speeding her way, she got down to the tracks and focused her eyes into the dark tunnel. From what she concluded, the scent trail led down the tunnel where the last train just left. Wasting no time, she sprinted off into the blackness.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, but that made no difference to Kagome's new ability to sprint almost as fast as a cheetah, or even faster. Her wolf's eye quickly illuminated the darkness. After a few minutes of running in the dark, Kagome stopped when the scent was imperviously strong. She looked around but saw nothing. The wolf walked a little further into the tunnel, but the scent was weaker if she went any further. The only spot where the strongest scent accumulated was... on a wall? '_There's no way anyone can walk through solid, concrete walls._' Kagome propped her front paws on the wall to see if there's any weak point as she sniffed around the area. 'I thought as much...' her pointed ears laid back in disappointment. She let herself down from the wall, 'No one, not even a Beast for that matter, could walk through--' Once her paws made contact with the ground, the ground crumbled from beneath her, and the wolf fell through the hole.

She landed with a thud on all fours once the ground came into view. Shaking the dust and small debris off, Kagome looked around her new surrounding. It seems to be an underground path. She took in the smell around the area and picked up the trail she was following. The wolf ran after the trail but ran into a wall... again. Remembering the crumbling ground from before, Kagome put a paw against the wall and pressed against the different points of the concrete structure for a weakness. While pressing against one of the sections, Kagome felt the area give and cave in a bit. There's the weak point. The wolf took a few steps back and lowered her head. With a quick charge, the black wolf barraged a strong headbutt to the weak point, sending the wall crumbling into a pile of rubble.

She stepped in and leveled her nose hovering above the ground, trying to pick up the trail again. The scent was extraordinarily strong in the new area. Jun has to be around.

"Jun!" Kagome called out. Her voice echoed in the darkness. "Jun! Where are you?" Her silver-blue eyes shone in the darkness as her own vision light up the dark for her sight. "Jun, answer me if you can hear me!"

Suddenly, the lights stormed the dark area, nearly blinding Kagome's eyes which were already adjusted to the dark. Shaking her head from the dizziness, Kagome looked to her right to find a not-so-pleased Jun, a hand over her right ear. Apparently, Kagome was standing right next to Jun while she was searching in the dark... and shouting right in Jun's ear at the last minute before the lights came on.

"Do you want me to answer now?" Jun said sarcastically as she pulls her hand away from her ear.

Kagome let out a timid, nervous giggle. "Hi...?" She cleared her throat. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming." Jun's expression suddenly changed. "You have to get out of here and quick."

"Not unless you're coming," Kagome tugged on Jun's sleeve. She looked back at the hole she made in the wall but witnessed a metallic door slide up from the ground and cover the hole.

"Too late," Jun said, getting into the defense. She tried to get up from her kneeling position but crumple back, her hand over her stomach.

"Jun?" Kagome stood over Jun. She smelled blood, and it was coming from where Jun was clutching her stomach. But before she could react, the sound of metallic scraping against rock caught her attention.

Much to fast for her to react, something zipped across the ground and slammed into the wolf, sending her flying across the air and tumbling on the ground. Kagome hopped up quickly and crouched into a predatory position, fangs bared. The wolf rushed over to Jun but found her legs weren't connected to the ground again when something slammed into her side. She flipped in mid-air and skidded to a faltering stop. She finally caught sight of what hit her.

In the middle of the arena was a huge serpentine Beast. From the torso up, it had the body of a human, but a head of a huge cobra, hood fully expanded. The rest of its body is a huge snake tail. Some blade-like spikes lined its shoulders and arms, also equipped with talon hands. Around where its rib cage should be, bone-like structures curved in like its own ribs.

Kagome let out a fierce growl at the Beast as it hissed back. Jun stood her ground though she's at a disadvantage in her present condition. "What? More of these mutant nut-jobs?" She leaped into the air, targeting the cobra's face. Suddenly, she felt a force smack her in the ribs, sending her flying against a wall. She quickly got up, ready to face the Beast. '_Looks like I'm not in my game today..._' Kagome shook off the stunning affect she took from the blow and leaped again. This time, she noticed the cobra's tail rushing at her and evaded it. Zig-zagging across the arena, the wolf dodged each tail whip and quickly advanced toward the overgrown snake.

She finally got within a few feet of the Beast for a clean strike, but her nose caught a foreign scent. She leaped back just in time before a green-colored liquid made contact with her. She stood and watch the liquid sizzle once it hit the ground. '_Acid?_' The ground started to "evaporate" and left a hole in the ground.

The Beast caught sight of Jun. Kagome noticed and made a beeline for Jun, but the serpent was way ahead of her. The cobra reached out for Jun, who was still hunched over from her injury. Before the talons could get within a few feet of Jun, a quick slash charged across the outreached arm. Jun was caught by surprise when a huge, sliced arm landed right in front of her. The cobra reared back in pain as blood gushed forth from it's severed arm.

A black shape landed behind Jun, and a familiar growling was heard. Jun turned around to see Kagome ready for a second attack, but the wolf's isn't exactly what she looked before. The blue streak-marks says it all – Kokage is back. The demon sprang again and made a target for the distracted serpent's throat. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot from Kokage's gut. The wolf glanced down and saw a bony blade impaling it's girth, actually, three blades. The blades whipped the wolf back to the ground with an excruciating slam on the hard ground.

"Kagome!" Jun tries to get up, but the wound in her stomach was rather persistent. Nevertheless she staggers over to the injured wolf. "Kagome, are you alright?" She reached out and stroke the wolf's thick fur.

"_**Don't make me laugh**_," a deep, dark tone replied. Jun pulled her hand back when that demonic voice responded. "_**First of all, woman, these aren't even considered a scratch. Second of all, start learning who's who.**_"

"Kokage?" Jun remembered once the black demon was in control, the wolf is nothing like Kagome. Kokage got back up, though he staggered due to his received wounds. "Take it easy," Jun suggested, but the wolf shrugged her off.

"_**You humans can't get any more simple,**_" the wolf growled. "_**Have you already forgotten demons can't be killed that easily?**_"

'_But a human can..._' Jun was more concerned about the human soul within the demon. If Kokage get himself injured worse than he already is, what's going to happen once Kagome's consciousness regains control?

The black demon charged again as the cobra unleashed more of its bone-blades that protruded from his shoulders and ribs. Kokage slipped in and out of the oncoming blades. The last blade was perfectly aimed at the wolf's head, but like lightning, Kokage sprang from the ground and grabbed the bone in his jaws. A simple snap of his jaws, the white fangs of the demon broke the blade with ease. Just then, the cobra reeled back its head and let loose a huge amount of acid spray from its two saber-toothed fangs. Kokage noticed the acid from the corner of his silver-blue eye and tried to evade it, but evaded too late. A part of the acid singed the wolf's fur while the rest splashed clear from Kokage. The wolf landed softly, shaking his fur of the acid.

The cobra Beast wastes no time to lunge its hooded head forth at the distracted wolf. But its fangs were stopped short when the clash of metal scrapped against its scaly face. The snake reeled back to see a shining blade, illuminated in a blue tone, protruding from Jun's forearm. Jun stood over Kokage in a protective stance. Forgetting her wounds, she stood firm against the huge Beast. Kokage staggers next to her and stood his ground.

"_**I didn't ask for your help, woman,**_" Kokage growled as he glanced over at Jun.

"I don't need you to permit whether I should or not," Jun replied back.

"_**You think you're doing me a favor?**_" Kokage glanced.

"It's not for you," Jun spat at him, "I'm doing this for a friend."

"_**Heh, how cute,**_" Kokage snickered. "_**Trying to return the favor for that one-night fling?**_"

Jun blushed a bit, but the redness in her face was more from anger. Not in the particular mood to take any lip from the perverse demon, she rebukes with a clock to the noggin. The wolf shook it off; it was really more painful than it looked.

"Agh! What was that for?!" Kagome's voice sounded from the wolf's snarling jaws. Jun was a little shocked to hear the wolf's deep, demonic voice return to a human girl's.

"Kagome?"

"Heh heh... the one and only?" Kagome replied sheepishly. Just then, Kagome's ears perked up quickly once she sensed the fast movement of the Beast's tail whipping their way. The tail made contact with the ground like a meteor. The wolf landed a well 3 meters away from the impact with Jun safely carried away. Kagome cautiously let go of the back of Jun's shirt, gently setting her on the ground. The Beast whipped its tail back again, but this time, Kagome's fangs connected with the tail and held it firm between her jaws. The snake thrashed its tail about to get the wolf to let go, but Kagome's not willing to release her hold. The wolf leaped back and pulled hard on the struggling tail and held it firmly as she braced her claws into the ground like an anchor. A flash of light from Jun's blade cut through the over-sized tail, severing it to the bone.

Out of agony and anger, the cobra reached out like lightning and grabbed Jun in his claws. Kagome retaliates with a quick charge but was cut short when the cobra spat another spray of dangerous, venomous acid. The wolf evades the acid and leaps for the snake's throat, but a swipe across the face from the Beast's taloned hand sends her across the arena and into a wall, collapsing into a stunned heap.

Jun struggled against the huge serpent's grip, but as it strengthened its grasp around her body, it only worsens her wounds and weakens her against its iron hand. Kagome got back to her feet immediately, shaking off her spinning head. She attempted another leap for the snake but was swatted away again like a fly. The wolf continued the seemingly futile attempts of charging the Beast only to be slapped away so easily. She kept it up despite the exhaustion she started to feel throughout her body from being smacked this way and that.

"What a dumb mutt," the young man said. Multiple screens displaying the event in the arena. "Look at that. Is that all the dog can come up with as an offense? How simple-minded." He turns to the silhouette of a man sitting in a chair watching the events on the multiple screens.

"You are certain this wolf possesses your fabled Sacred Jewel?" that ominous dark voice asked from the shadows.

"Yes, of course, sir," the man answered.

"I am starting to have doubts," the voice said sternly, not sounding very pleased at what is displayed on the screens. "If this wolf doesn't last for another minute, you know what is in store for this wild goose chase." The man swallowed hard at the firmness and seriousness of his superior's voice and nodded timidly. He looked back at the screens, hoping his theory about the wolf was worth the effort.

Kagome slammed to the ground with a bone-crushing thud. This would be at least, possibly, the 30th time she charged the Beast nonstop. She staggered back up, shaking on her trembling, tired legs as she hoisted her weary body from the ground. She finally braced her legs to steady herself, huffing exhausted breaths and trembling at every exhale. A small stream of blood trickled from her jaws.

"Kagome, stop!" Jun pleaded for the sake of the totally racked wolf. "That's enough! You'll kill yourself!"

"Just trust me!" the wolf replied and leaped again, but this time instead of another swipe, the cobra reeled around and caught Kagome in its own fangs, each of the two blade-like sabers sinking through the wolf's body. The cobra flung the wolf right into a wall, where the black wolf fell... seemingly lifeless.

"KAGOME!" Jun called out, almost in tears. She struggled against the Beast's grip, not caring whether her wounds were getting worse. Summoning all the strength she could muster at the moment, Jun willed her wings to open, and like a pair of swords, the edge of the wings severed the cobra's hand into pieces. The Beast recoiled in pain as Jun glided over to the fallen wolf. "Kagome? Kagome, answer me!" She gently touched the wolf, avoiding to aggravate the wounds any further than it already were.

Kagome's ear flicked back, and she uttered a whimper. Jun felt a wave of relief sweep over her. She gently stroke the wolf's head to encourage her to open her eyes. Kagome pulled her eyelids open. Her vision was blurred but she could make out Jun's figure. She tried to move, but the only response she could get for it was a voltage of pain. Jun laid a hand on the wolf's head as a means of telling her to stay down.

"Don't try to move," Jun encouraged. The cobra reappeared, more furious than before. Jun spun around and held out her blade in defense.

"_**Step aside, human,**_" a demonic voice resounded. Jun cringed at the very sound of that voice: Kokage. The black wolf stood and approached the raging Beast, no sign of faltering from the earlier thrashing. "_**It's hard to believe that girl let herself be whipped around by this worm.**_" The cobra let out a hissing snarl as if to intimidate the demon. "_**What's the matter, caterpillar? Sounds like you've got something in your throat. Why don't let me...**_" Kokage leaped with lightning speed, much too quick for anyone to see, "_**... clear your throat for you!**_" The white fangs of the wolf connected with the cobra's throat and tore it to shred.

The cobra fell back as blood gushed from its throat. The Beast thrashed back and forth from the agony as it's life blood was leaving it. In a last desperate attempt to get back at the wolf, the snake let loose a huge spray of acid and a barrage of its bony spikes. Kokage side-stepped the attacks with ease.

A whirlwind of demonic aura encircled the wolf. Jun stood back, knowing what happened last time something like occurred. Kokage lifted his head and let out an ear-drum busting howl. The swirls of wind flowed from his body and zoomed to encircle the Beast. The gale formed a tornado-like structure surrounding the serpent, but disappeared in a flash. The cobra Beast still stood, unaffected.

'What?' Jun was shocked to see the Beast still alive from that attack. 'The last Beast that encountered that stunt was disintegrated into nothing...'

"_**You didn't hear that?**_" Kokage asked Jun without turning to face her. "_**The Howls of Cerberus...**_"

Suddenly, three flaming, canine heads appeared and surrounded the Beast, fangs tearing and slashing at the flesh of the serpent. The snake swiped aimlessly at the canine heads, only to swipe at nothing but air. The hellish, canine heads continued to hack away at the Beast as well as burning it away in the process. Finally, when it was over, all that was left were charred bones smothered with ashes and blood.

Jun was amazed once again by Kokage's way of handling situations, though they are pretty dark and cruel. Usually by now, Kagome's mind should be able to regain control. Jun took a brave, cautious step forward.

"Kagome?"

"_**For the last time,**_" Kokage's voice responded, "_**will you get your facts straight, human?**_"

Jun jerked back, surprised. "Wait, shouldn't Kagome be back by now?"

"_**You humans are so naïve that you surprise me.**_" The demon heaves a sigh, "_**I've seen changes throughout the generations, centuries even, of human life. I've seen changes in the human mind and body. But there is one thing that remains the same, even with your advancements that grew through the years: no matter how much you humans do change, humans are still humans, regardless. As stupid as ever...**_"

"What happened to Kagome!" Jun stood firm. "Answer... NOW!"

Kokage sat on the ground, scratching his ear and playing innocent. "_**If she's lucky that she hasn't died from those wounds and venom, maybe, just maybe, she's alive, somewhere in here.**_" Kokage motioned his head to indicate his heart.

"I thought she would have been able to regain control of you once this is over," Jun retaliated aggressively.

"_**Come now, woman, do you really think a human girl can overpower a demon of my status? Don't worry your pretty little face about her. Though, I can't guarantee that you'll see your little Kagome... ever again.**_"


	7. Ch 7: Devil's Genesis

Devil's Genesis

A Wolf's Tale

**Ch. 7**

**_Devil's Genesis_**

"What do you mean 'ever again'?" Jun asked, her tone laced with concern.

"_**Simpleton woman,**_" Kokage scoffed, "_**must I spell it out for you? That wench is no longer here, finished, expired... GONE.**_"

Jun narrowed her eyes in anger. "I don't believe it. I will not believe that she would let you get the better of her so easily."

Kokage let out a howling laughter. "_**Believe all you want, human, but don't say I didn't tell you first hand.**_" Suddenly, the demon's ears stood up. "_**It seems there's someone here who just enjoy eavesdropping on other's conversations. That's rather rude, isn't it?**_" Kokage's eyes focused at one point – a surveillance camera.

"Very perceptive," a voice from the PA system came on after a small static. The transmission echoed enough to startle Jun some bit. "And I must say, you two were beyond impressing me. Just watching your fight against that Devil Beast was, I admit, thrilling. Very good job, indeed."

"Who are you?" Jun asked.

"No need to rush, Jun Fudo," the voice came again. "All will be revealed in due time. Until then, I hope you don't mind a simple wait."

Suddenly, a clanking noise of machinery resounded from under the arena. Before Jun and Kokage could react, the ground gave way from under them – a trap door. The two plummet into the pitch darkness, and the only source of light closed up from above.

"I do say that those two are more powerful than I had thought them to be," the dark shadows of the ominous figure stood from his seat, "especially that wolf creature. Never have I seen such display of flawless strength." The figure walked to a metallic door and had the structure slide open after punching in a pin number. He entered the room illuminated with an eerie green lighting.

Inside was a laboratory-like room filled with many scientific tools, instruments, and contraptions. The most eye-catching machineries where the tanks, the same kinds one would see in sci-fi movies for clones, experiments, and the such. What was in the tanks were rather distinguishable – Devil Beasts.

Jun's eyes fluttered open. A small beam of light shot through her pupils and nearly burned her retina. She shook her head but a single movement panged against her head. Putting a hand to her head, Jun scanned the area she was in. But the first image that formed in her head were metallic, vertical bars... of a cage? Jun jolted up but was held back by a sharp pain in her side. Now that she remembered, it was that wound she sustained from being ambushed at her apartment. The bleeding stopped but the pain is still there.

'_Kagome!_' Jun's eyes widened when she remembered Kokage. She looked around and found a black heap lying in a separate cage. Jun lifted herself up into a sitting position and slid over to a side of the cage. "Kagome!" Jun called out. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

"_**Shut up, woman**_," the black wolf lifted up his head and spat back. "_**Can't a demon get some rest?**_"

Jun let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, if you really wanted a break, go back to hiding in Kagome's subconsciousness. I'm sure she'll be happy to give you a breather."

"**_Ha, ha, ha,"_** Kokage sarcastically retorted, "**_I never thought someone like you had a sense of humor, or lack there of._**" The wolf demon rolled onto his back and stretched his legs high into the air. He let out a rather obnoxious yawn and rolled back onto his feet, shaking his fur. He licked his chops after closing his jaws from that yawn. "_**What is this?**_" The wolf sneered at his imprisonment.

"It's a cage," Jun replied with a tone that obviously sound like "duh, of course it is."

"_**Of course, it's a cage, human,**_" Kokage shot back. "**_But this is a joke. Do they really believe I could be barred up like some wild beast?_**"

'Could've fooled me.' Jun rolled her eyes.

Kokage paced himself around all four sides of the cage, seemingly taking in every square inch of it into his mind. "**_Tsk, tsk, tsk,_**" the wolf shook his head. "_**Look at these bars. They're built much too spread out and way too lanky.**_" Jun cocked a brow as she glanced over at the bars of the cage. Too lanky? For all she knows, this could be titanium. Kokage situated his fangs around one of the bars, and with a sway of his head, the bar bent and snapped like a piece of small wires severed by wire cutters. "**_See? Anyone locked in here could get out too easily._**"

"Maybe you haven't considered not everyone is like you," Jun rolled her eyes.

"**_Hmmph, if you want to get technical about it,_**" Kokage tossed his head to a side with a scoff. He looked back at Jun with a haughty glare. "_**Well? Aren't you even going to try to get out?**_"

"Oh, don't mind me," Jun said sarcastically. "I wouldn't expect you to at least offer a little assistance. And here I thought you could at least show a little heart."

Suddenly, a lupine head busted through the bars, stopping only an inch from Jun's face. Ice-blue eyes stared into her dark brown ones, but the most eye-catching sight was gleaming, white fangs, just inches away from her throat. The demon pulled his head from between the bars, shaking his mane-like ruffs. Jun shakily made her way through the bent and twisted bars.

"Thanks," she said, "I guess, but that was a good aim."

"_**What are you talking about?**_" Kokage twitched an ear. "**_I missed._**" The wolf turned his back just as Jun's eyes widened.

The two made their way out of the holding cell, with a little help from Kokage's hard head. In their path was a huge tunnel, possibly much more underground than the arena. It looks like there won't be any lighting. Well, somethings will just have to do for the moment. Luckily, Jun's eyes have been able to adapt very well in pitch darkness. Following the demon, Jun made her way into the black void, her eyes slowing adjusting to the slowly, dimming light. They walked on for what seemed like hours in the darkness. The tunnel didn't seem to have an end to it.

"**_As dark as this hole is,_**" Kokage broke the silence, "**_it would hurt to at least have a little life down here, even if it is slowly dying._**" Jun shuddered at his comment. "**_Agh, even the Abyss is more lively than this place. Ah, yes, hearing the screams of the damned mixed with the pleasure of enticed demons is something to behold. Unlike this dump, you can barely hear anything._**"

"Hey, Kokage," Jun called from behind the demon. He turned back only to hear. "FETCH!" An object resembling a rod clattered to the ground right at the wolf's paws. He looked at the object blankly and quickly shot a dirty glare at Jun.

"_**Tell me you're joking,**_" he growled.

"Wow," Jun almost cracked a giggle, "I didn't want to believe it, but you really are one sheltered, bitter dog. You know, you should get out more. At least beg your owner to take you out on walks every once in a while."

"_**DO YOU REALLY THINK A DEMON OF MY HIGH STANDINGS HAVE TIME FOR TRIVIAL HUMAN GAMES?!**_" Kokage snapped.

"Lighten up," Jun shrugged, "I was merely asking if Satan actually had it in him to actually give his pet some company."

"_**Key word, human: S-A-T-A-N,**_" the wolf stressed the last two syllables. "**_An entity of his powerful standards doesn't waste his time playing 'fetch' with his loyal underlings._**"

Jun heaved a sigh, "What, not even on breaks or anything?"

"**_FOOL!_**" Kokage was on the edge. "**_Why would demons like myself waste time on menial games when thousands of damned multitudes are pouring into Hell, just to keep us satisfied? Now shut your trap, or mark my words I'll personally see to it that you get the royal treatment in the Inferno._**" The demon spun around and stormed off further into the tunnel. Discretely, Jun stifled a giggle. It was actually comedic for a "high-ranking" demon to loose his cool so easily. She continued following him into the darkness.

Suddenly, Jun heard the sound of clashing metal further ahead of her, where Kokage ventured off on his own. Without any second thoughts, Jun raced off into the darkness, her eyes lighting her way. She found what the commotion was about. Kokage was already facing off with another Devil Beast, but this one had cybernetic features cladding its body. At the moment, the two are caught in a death-lock, the demon's fangs fastened around the Beast's metal arm. The cyber-Beast reeled back its free arm, ready to bring down the ax-like limb upon the demon. Forgetting about the wound in her side, Jun revealed the blade on her forearm and charged the Beast. A quick swipe of her illuminating blade severed the ax-arm with ease. Kokage took his chance to rip the remaining arm and lunged for the Beast's throat, finishing it off with a crush to the windpipe.

More Devil Beasts came charging into the tunnel, all equipped with cybernetic materials.

"**_Guess they found out we didn't feel like sticking around,_**" Kokage smirked, baring his blood-stained fangs. The two charged in, and soon, two opposing forces met with a thundering clash. Blood painted the walls of the tunnel and pooled the ground. Kokage made short work of his victims with each lightning reflexes and attacks. Jun managed very well, despite her injuries, as she butchered away at the on coming Beasts.

As they hacked their way down the tunnel, it wasn't long till the first sign of light was coming into view. The two raced out of the tunnel but were met with a small army of Beasts.

Already out of breath due to an aggravating wound, Jun still stood her ground, "They just keep coming."

"**_Then we'll keep killing,_**" Kokage leaped into the horde and began his killing spree of the opposing Beasts. Soon enough, the horde was reduced to a few numbers. Seeing their chances are nil against the more powerful demon, the remaining Beasts retreated to places unknown. "**_Not even an army is willing to face me?"_** Kokage scoffed. "**_How unsatisfying._**" He turned to Jun, who was extremely having difficulty catching her breath. "**_Are you dying already? So pathetic._**"

"I can handle myself, thanks," Jun heaved in between breaths. Though she wish she could say so for the throbbing pain in her side.

"**_Well then, don't dawdle,_**" Kokage spat. "**_If you wanna get outta here alive, then suck it up and get moving._**" The wolf marched off, leaving an infuriated Jun just about on her last nerve.

"Thanks for the concern," Jun muttered to herself.

The two continued their venture further into the facility. They came to a dead end.

"I guess we turn back," Jun looked at the wall blocking their way. Kokage didn't seem to hear her and continued walking towards the wall. Jun was incredulous of his doing so. '_I wonder if demons can walk through walls._' Kokage stopped only a few centimeters from the wall and reeled back his head. In a whiplash motion, he plunged his skull right into the wall, crumbling it into rubble. He glanced back at Jun and walked ahead. '_When I thought that he was hard-headed, I didn't think the term would become rather literal._" She followed him through the "passageway" he made.

Before they realized it, they found themselves in some sort of chamber, almost like a science lab. Scientific mechanisms and the such decorated the lab, as well as the classic sci-fi tanks. Jun took a closer look into the tanks, and was shocked to see what laid submerged.

Almost curled up into a fetal position, a feline-looking Beast floated in the green liquid filling the tank. More tanks were around the vicinity, occupied by several other Beasts. For what it appears, this looked as though it was taken from some horror, sci-fi movie. The only thought that came into Jun's mind was the idea of experiments being done on Devil Beasts. This was starting to look much too inhumane.

"What do you suppose this is?" Jun asked Kokage. She looked down near the base of the tank, where a some computerized machine was incorporated to the tank. The screen had listings of current data on the specimen – heart rate, brainwave activity, and all that jazz. Above the listing was an eye-catching icon: Project Genesis.

"_**Genesis, huh?**_" Kokage eyed the icon. "**_Haven't heard something like that since the beginning of this world._**"

"But what is this suppose to mean?" Jun was growing concern for whatever truth lies behind that name.

"It is as the wolf stated," a voice echoed from above them. It was the same voice from they heard earlier over the PA. Jun and the demon looked up to find a man standing above them from a balcony that oversees the lab. From the neck down, his only visible garment is that of a black cloak. His face was fair and mature, steady eyes and a head full of dark hair. "It's the beginning... of a new age of Devil Beasts."

"New age?" Jun was getting a bad feeling from his saying that very phrase. "Just what are you planning to do with this so-called Genesis?"

"Evolution at the hands of nature at its current pace is much too slow," the man replied. "At this rate, this world will fall far from it's glory. Genesis is the beginning of all creation, the golden age, an era of perfection. But as of now, we've strayed from our path of supremacy. We've no longer been able to be the perfect race because of our assumed inequalities set forth by today's corrupt social laws. Now this form evolution, the Devil Beasts, has given me the vision of setting things on the right level."

"What makes you so sure you have the right to direct the path of evolution?!" Jun rebuked. "Whether this world is destined to walk toward evolution, then let time determine the outcome. We as humans have no right to mess with the ways of nature and how the world works. Look at this!" She motioned her hand to the tanks. "This is insane! No one should be forcing the evolutionary process to speed up in others. All things in time work at their own pace."

"You of all people should know what it's like to be behind in evolution, Jun Fudo. After all, you've shed plenty of blood of the lesser and weaker evolved."

Jun winced at the harsh blow of his words, though they were correct, much to her chagrin. Most of the Beasts she has faced were still in the process of becoming fully evolved. She has felt that sort of pain before, to be called weak and slow in evolution. "I already know that. But hear me when I say I've done it so that others may live."

The man scoffed. "'So that others may live?' What of the ones that were killed? Did they not deserve to live?"

Jun was speechless at his remark. "What else could I have done?" Jun replied hesitantly. "I couldn't let them hurt the innocent people that could easily get involved.

"You mean those innocents who would come to be Beasts as well?" he blew back her reply. "Tell me then, what would you do then if they ones you fought to protect became the same creatures you kill for their safety? Would you kill them, too?" Jun backed away some bit, not knowing how to answer. "This exactly why Genesis must be known to the world. With the mechanisms of this project, the evolutionary process would be quicker and no one would have to fall far behind the changes."

"**_Evolution this, evolution that,_**" Kokage muttered aloud with annoyance. "**_You humans think it would make a difference if you could evolve. But you all remain the same – arrogant, little bastards who think you own the world. And as for you,_**" the demon glared over at Jun, "_**get it through your head that this world only depends on the survival of the fittest and the strongest. If you're stronger than those weaklings, then you have your right to live. Simple as that, idiot.**_" The only answer he got from Jun was a furious stare.

"Petty demon," the cloaked man said, "what right have you to butt into our conversation? You know not of the beginnings of human society and civilization. According to theology, God was gracious to pass on His creation to the hands of man. I'm certain He never appointed demons as the masters of the earth. Basically, you don't even have a place in this world where humans were given the divine authority to dominate this earth."

"**_Keh!_**" Kokage spat. "**_Divine authority, my ass! I could care less what the 'Almighty God' has to offer to his human underlings. I've no need for the possessions of your human world. What happens to the world is for Him to decide, but I can tell you this, what goes on in human life is permitted to happen. God, Himself, did grant my master the permission to do with humans as we please. So in a manner of speaking, unless you're anything of religious, your actions and yourself will one day belong to the powerful Satan._**" Just hearing him talk of such matters sent chills down Jun's spine.

Suddenly, the loud clank of metal and electric working against each other echoed in the lab. The light began to shutter so quickly that it would give anyone a headache.

"Well then," the dark man moved back into the shadows, "we'll just see if even the Devil himself can match up to the new era of Devil Beast evolution." Jun and Kokage turn to see four huge metallic doors slide up from their base, releasing what lies inside. Out from their imprisonment stepped four Devil Beasts, each as menacing and deadly as the other. To the farthest right, a humanoid, leonine Beasts stood proudly, saber-fangs bared, and amber eyes gleaming. Next to it stood a reptilian Beast with an enormous tortoise shell and and elongated neck. To the farthest left stood a beetle-like Beast with a pair of deadly pincers settled upon its shoulders. The last Beast spread its long wings and showed off its hooked, metal-like beak, resembling a majestic yet threatening eagle.

Kokage crouched into a prowling position, bared fangs and glowing, blue eyes. Jun raised a blade-equipped arm, ready for the defense. The Beasts themselves were ready and waiting for the attack.

"**_I'll take the ugly one,_**" Kokage smirked.


	8. Ch 8: Return

Devil's Genesis

A Wolf's Tale

_**Many thanks to some readers who took the time to read this fanfic and reviewed it. I'd like to dedicate this next chapter to snake screamer, Warlord-Xana, and iron-mantis, who has been a part of my further inspiration to write this chapter. Thanks a lot, guys! I hope you enjoy this chap.**_

Ch. 8

Return

The four Beasts encircled Kokage and Jun, ready for the attack. Anxiety and hostility filled the room. It would be all too soon before all of Hell breaks loose. Only one simple command could start the chaos:

"Kill them."

It was every Beast for itself. They charged with only annihilation in their eyes and blood-thirst in their veins. Coming from all four corners, escape for the wolf and the woman was impeccably impossible. The two braced themselves for a collision. Only a few yards until...

What sounds like an explosion echoed throughout the lab.

Jun opened an eye and saw the four Beasts piled in a heap... below her? She looked up to see the black demon hold her by the back of her blouse's collar with his fangs. They were airborne. Suddenly, Jun saw the eagle Beast taking flight and headed towards them. Kokage already has his mouth full with keeping Jun from plummeting to the ground. At the last second, Jun swiped her bladed arm at the Beast's beak, parrying its attack and stunning it for the moment.

The floor quickly zoomed into perspective as the wolf descended. He landed gracefully, but Jun would wish hers was as well. The demon quickly released her from his hold and stood ready for any countermeasures.

"Thanks for the lift," Jun said aside to him. "I didn't think you had it in you to attempt to save me."

"Don't flatter yourself, woman," Kokage glared at her from the corner of his ice-cold eyes. "I still have some use of you for the moment." Of course, Jun rolled her eyes as a reply.

The Beasts recovered from their collision course and sprang after their two targets. Kokage and Jun split two ways. The beetle Beast as well as the leonine Beast split from the four and charged Jun. The other two fixed their eyes one the black wolf.

Kokage grinned a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth, excited with the scent of battle filling his nostrils and overpowering his senses. The tortoise-reptile lurched its elongated neck, stretching forth like a spring, with it's hawk-like beak wide open. The wolf evaded the beak as it snapped exceptionally close to his hindquarters. The hawk sees a chance to catch the wolf off-guard with an aerial from above. But Kokage's keen ears picked up the change in air currents from the Beast's wings and leaped away before the eagle landed square into the ground, bringing up slabs and rubbles of concrete.

Jun managed herself fairly against the other two Beasts. The lion Beast was the first to attack. Swinging his enormous, clawed fists about, a little smack from those iron fists could break a bone. Swipe after swipe, those fists with death printed on them couldn't seem to connect to anything with Jun's quick maneuvering. Frustrated, the Beasts attempts a tackle, but its maned head rammed straight into a wall. Jun had practically leap-frogged the charging Beast. From the corner of her eye, a black image caught her attention, as well as a glimmer of metal. She ducked her head in time, and a second later, the sound of metallic grinding against each other until there was a snap, like a pair of scissors. Jun peered up to see a pair of sword-like pincers an inch above her head.

Kokage whipped around and sank his fangs into the eagle Beast's leg, trying to get the Beast's talons to release his side. The persistent eagle only applied more pressure, slowly digging the dagger-like talons into the wolf's sides. Even Kokage's gnawing the leg like a hungry dog on its favorite bone did little to sway the Beast. Suddenly, the demon's ice-blue eyes shone and a quick burst of flames erupted from the Beast's underbelly. Kokage took advantage of the eagle's distraction and snapped the Beast's legs, flesh and bone. The wolf fell from the eagle's flight, but from the corner of his eye, he noticed a pair of sharp jaws waiting for him. Executing a half-somersault, the wolf narrowly evaded an inch of the tortoise's bill and landed safely.

Jun caught the beetle's pincers in her hands, just inches away from her neck. As strong as she is, it was rather difficult to overpower the pincer's force, especially when the pincers are bladed and slowly cutting into her hands. Unfortunately, Jun was too occupied to realize the leonine Beast appearing from behind. It took the chance and wrapped its massive arms around Jun's sides, crushing her into a deadly bear-hug. Jun was in a sticky situation. If she's going to face the Beast that's slowly crushing the life out of her, she has to let go of the pincers, but risk getting decapitated. Death by constriction or beheading... either way, there doesn't seem to be any way out of her predicament.

A loud snarl caught Jun's attention, and suddenly, a rough jerk jounced her body, but strangely, it felt like a great weight was relieved from her. She peered back to see the leonine Beast thrashing and bucking about with Kokage's fangs latched onto the back of its thick mane. Jun returns her attention to the beetle, and with a quick burst of energy, sent the Beast flying back several yards.

Jun and Kokage stood back to back, each facing their appointed opponents.

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet,"Kokage smirked, still keeping his eyes on his opponents. "I see you can hold your own much better than I thought."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Jun said with a quick glance over at the demon.

The Beasts once again charge their targets at all directions. The two in turn. charge at the Beasts, ready for another round. This time, it's going to end quickly.

Kokage made a beeline for the tortoise as the Beast elongated its serpentine neck, jaws open. Kokage leaped when the Beast's jaw snapped, narrowly missing the wolf's tail. The tortoise whipped around and followed the wolf. Kokage leaped towards the sky, and the tortoise's neck stretched enough for the Beast's head to follow. The tortoise's sharp bills closed the distance. It's finally got Kokage in its reach. Suddenly, a "clunk" of metal was heard, followed by an explosive hiss of escaping air of some sort. The tortoise reeled back it's head, a dissolving head. Steam shot from the Beast's pores and blood bubbled explicitly from the Beast's face as it's whole head became morbidly disfigured. It didn't realize that the wolf lead it into biting into some metallic container of strong, hazardous acid. The Beast fell to the ground dead, without so much as a shriek of pain leaving its mouth, or what's left of it.

The leonine Beast rushes in for the attack and leaps for Jun. She sensed from behind something looming over her. Seemingly, she was trapped from behind and in front. In a flash, a wave of blood spewed everywhere. Such an enormous amount seemed to be enough to paint the walls of the facility. Jun rolled back on her feet and managed to avoid the lion Beast's severed torso from falling on her. The other half of the Beast collapsed at the feet of the beetle, its pincers doused with blood. Too confused at what just happened, the beetle didn't notice a flash of blue light coming at its neck until it as far too late to realize it at all. The Beast's head fell atop the severed, bottom half of the lion's corpse as the rest of the beetle's headless body crumpled to the ground with a thud.

Jun regained her composure. Surprisingly, she didn't feel the pain of the wound in her side until she thought about it. The sudden shock of pain jolted throughout her body. Grasping her side, Jun crumpled to the ground. A sound of wings caught her attention. She looked up to see the remaining Beast, the eagle hovering over her. The Beast folded its wings to its side, and drops itself from the air, plummeting towards Jun like a missile. Currently disabled by the pressuring wound, Jun knows for a fact that she can't move away in time. The only thing she can do now is hope the impact wouldn't do a lot of damage. But that doesn't seem to be the case, especially when the Beast is visibly... glowing? That is not a good sign of anything. Only a few meters left until...

A huge explosion shook the whole lab, possibly the whole facility. Something like a sonic shock practically blew everything into the wall. Debris of glass, concrete, metal, and sharp parts of machinery went flying everywhere. The dust finally settled and revealed the after math of the near destruction. Everything that was placed in the middle of the lab was either gone or pasted to the wall. All that was left in the middle was a huge crater-like hole in the ground, maybe several meters deep and wide.

Jun pushed away a huge slab of rubble that almost buried her in the pile of concrete mess. Shaking her throbbing head, she slowly made her way out of the pile and towards the crater. She looked in and saw a quick relief: Kagome. Jun slid down the crater and rushed to the girl's side. She was out but surely breathing.

"Kagome," Jun held the unconscious girl close to her. "Kagome, can you hear me?" Jun lightly shook her. "Kagome!" A moment of silence was broken when Kagome was able to show a sign of movement. Her eyelids twitched and fluttered open slowly. Her eyes were almost hazy and dazed. Her sight started out blurry and finally adjusted.

"Jun?" Kagome managed to utter as she brings herself out of the darkness. Jun responds with a warm smile. But Kagome could've sworn she saw something sparkle in Jun's eyes... tears? Suddenly, Kagome felt herself pulled extremely close to Jun's body. A quick rush of warmth over took the young girl's body. She can't tell whether it was from Jun's body heat or her blushing from this sudden turn of events.

"Thank God, you're alright," Jun released Kagome from her embrace. She looked the girl over like a mother would to assure her child is unharmed. "You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her hand, wincing some bit after she touched the right spot. "A little, maybe a little bump here." She pulled back her hand to be sure there wasn't any blood. She looked around, visibly confused by the scenery. "Where are we?"

"You mean you don't know?" Jun wondered. Kagome responded with a simple shake of her head. "You don't remember anything since the past couple of hours?"

"All I can remember is being in some cold, pitch black place or something. I don't know anymore than that, but all I felt during that time was..." Kagome's voice faded as her sentenced trailed into silence.

"Was?" Jun urged her to continue.

"I can't explain it," Kagome sounded rather shaky. "It was frigid and almost claustrophobic. It felt like the air was trying to crush me into nothing." Kagome shivered for a quick moment, feeling as though someone had slipped an ice cube the size of a basketball down her back.

Jun laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It doesn't matter. The only important thing now is that you're back." Kagome responded with a small smile.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes lit up, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a 1/3 of a partially restored Jewel. It wasn't glowing its usual pure shine. Rather, the Jewel was starting to glow much too dim. Kagome looked closer into the Jewel's luster, but the shine suddenly burst into a blinding scarlet glow. Just then, Kagome felt her heart and soul clench like a huge fist wrapped itself around her. '_Something must've tainted the Jewel. Kokage..._' She felt a pulse resonate from the jewel and from within herself.

"What's wrong?" Jun easily noticed Kagome's discomfort and quick change of facial expression.

Kagome quickly shook off the ominous sensation she felt in her heart and turned to a more important and urgent matter, one that she can clearly remember though she was mentally trapped within the Kokage's mind. "We have to hurry," Kagome quickly leaped to her feet, starting her climb from the crater. Jun quickly follows her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jun tried to keep a pace beside Kagome.

"That man," Kagome turned her pace from a walk to a jog then to a sprint, Jun fast on her heels to keep up, "we have to catch up with him. If we don't stop him in time, he'll unleash an army of those Devil Beasts on the world!"

"Say what?"

"I have a feeling this is far from over."


	9. Ch 9: Giga

Devil's Genesis

A Wolf's Tale

**Ch. 9**

_**Giga**_

Kagome continued her mad dash down the empty hallways, Jun quickly at her heels and trying to keep up. The long halls didn't seem to end at all despite their sprinting for who knows how long...

"Do you even know where you're going?" Jun called out from behind.

"Not exactly," Kagome plainly said in-between her panting as she continues her driven run.

Incredulous at the answer, Jun managed to quicken her running to Kagome's pace enough so that the two were eye to eye in their sprint. "Not exactly? You mean to say you're just running blind here?"

"Well, I don't see any other exists or passageways," Kagome reasoned. Jun glanced at the walls they were running past. There is no sign of anything that resembles a door, let alone another path. Apparently, the hallway was a simple one-way path. With no real lead or idea of where they may end up, they'll have to hope that this path doesn't lead to some place that spells death.

After a few minutes, the two can see the end of the hallway is coming up. Slowing their sprint to a quick jog, Jun and Kagome finally come to a stop when they stopped at two, huge double-doors. Silently, they contemplate and decisively readied themselves for whatever may be on the other side. Kagome hesitantly reached out and gripped the handle. Pausing a moment to swallow down the anxiety creeping up her throat, Kagome inhaled a hopeful breath and pushed against the door. Instead of a smooth flow of an opening door, Kagome found her head and shoulder slamming into cold metal.

Pulling back, she pushed down on the handle, yet the door itself refuses to budge an inch. Gripping with both hands, Kagome tried again and leaned hard against the door. Still no movement. Giving up, she stepped back and looked around the frame of the doors.

"It's probably locked," the younger of the two concluded. Jun stepped up and put a hand to the door. She silently inspected the feel of the metallic door, not even a slight rust that would indicated negligence of using these as an entrance or exit. She lightly tapped against the metal. Tapping harder to the point of knocking, Jun can feel and hear the dull thud on the metal, a note that there's no emptiness on the other side.

"It's blocked," Jun said stepping back.

"Blocked?!" Kagome exclaimed in disbelief. After all that running and to be rewarded with a blocked exit... It's quite the slap in the face. Out of breath from the previous run, Kagome let herself fall against the wall and slid to the ground. "Just our luck," she sighed in discouragement. For a moment, the two didn't say a word as each thought about their next course of action, if there were any. "Now what?"

Jun glanced down at Kagome and towards the opposite direction of the blocked exit. '_There's really no sense in turning back now,_' she thought as she looked back at the exit. She looked back down at Kagome and extended a hand to the young girl. Kagome stared at the offered hand and glanced up at the woman holding it out to her. "We've already gone this far," Jun said with a small smile. Kagome slightly nodded and took Jun's hand, letting Jun pull her from her seat on the cold floor. Jun approached the door, standing only an arm's length away.

In a flash, she reeled back a fist and drove it into the metal doors, smashing in a crater's worth of a dent. An explosion was heard on the other side, and crumbling and tumbling of concrete rolling from the door. Jun pushes down on the handle and pushed against the door in a single burst, jerking it from its firm hold.

The door is opened. Jun leaned her weight against the door to open it further. She found it to be a rather burdensome work to get the door open any wider, especially when the sound of rubble scraping against the ground as the door is pushing its way open was heard. Another quick shove and Jun finally got the door opening all the way. She held it open and allowed Kagome to slip through first.

Looking around, Kagome saw the source of what made the sound of concrete. Getting a better view of the doorway, she sees that the rubble was part of a wall, a wall of an abandoned metro tunnel. "Strange, the exit was sealed off? Wouldn't anyone have noticed there's a door here before building a tunnel here?"

Jun made her way through the exit and joined Kagome in surveying their new surrounding. "We're not even close to outside," she stated. Kagome looked around. "There's no scent of the outside air anywhere. If this is a metro tunnel, there should be a scent of outside seeping into this area."

"Maybe we're a little far from the end of the tunnel to detect the air," Kagome theorized.

"Maybe," Jun said and glanced the other way, "... not." Kagome looked in the same direction and saw another problem. "What kind of a metro tunnel has a dead end at one side of the tracks? This goes far from being anywhere out of this place."

* * * *

"Looks like those two are trying to find their way out" the young man from earlier said, watching the monitors displaying Jun and Kagome's predicament. "Either that, or they're looking for us."

"Well, then, let's not think of the latter," the dark-clad man smirked. "But just to be sure," he turned and looked at a tank, glowing its sci-fi-classic green shine. Inside was another Beast, apparently "asleep" in a half fetal position... and pulsing. "We'll have to lean towards the side of caution than that of ignorance."

* * * *

"We may have made it this far," Kagome said taking a few steps towards the seemingly on-going tunnel, "do you think -- ?" Kagome was stopped short to see Jun's eyes staring almost blankly at hers. It's not exactly a stoic, dead stare, but Kagome can see a sense of emotion in those eyes. "Are you alright?"

Jun seemed to have snapped out of her stare. "Uh, it's nothing."

Suddenly, a sort of rubbling shook the ground. Startled, Jun and Kagome stood their ground, feeling the shaking growing stronger and stronger.

"What is this? An earthquake?!"

"No," Jun swiveled around with total alertness in her eyes. She was hoping this would be the last of their problems after everything that has occurred.

The rubbling approached the two like footsteps, actually, they had that "rhythmic" pounding like footsteps. It wasn't until a thundering barrage of concrete exploded from above and rained down debris of boulders upon Jun and Kagome. Quickly, Jun jumped over towards Kagome and pushed her and herself away from the missiles of rubble. They landed safely, though painfully, on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Jun asked as she quickly hoisted herself off Kagome, hoping she didn't fall right on top of her in the process of their narrow escape. Kagome responded with a nod to indicate she wasn't hurt at all. The two turned their heads to the hill of rubble before them. From above, a glimmer of light shone through the destroyed ceiling. Sunlight...?

The light lowered down towards the two – wait, lowered? Jun's eyes widened in realization of the incoming light sped towards them and grabbed Kagome, pulling her away from the light. Something that generated that light came crashing down on the mound of rubble, reducing it to gravel. Regaining her better judgment, Kagome looked at where the pile of concrete once laid, only to see armored flesh.

The pillar of a neck pulled itself from the crater it created on the ground, revealing its face. The enormous creature seemed to have a face that comprised of reptilian and somewhat alienistic, considering its complexion would remind anyone of the head of the Alien of the sci-fi movie. It's head stretched back rather far and splits off into two horns. Pulling its head out of the hole it created earlier, the behemoth revealed the rest of its body, completely armored in exoskeleton-like plates and covered in smooth spikes.

"What is that?" Kagome asked in total shock of seeing a towering monster looking down at them.

"Giga Effect," Jun said almost stoically but a trail of fear and expectation followed her words. As soon as her words let her lips, her eyes glowed an eerie golden shine. Kagome's sense stirred wildly as she felt an electric field surround Jun's very being, to the point where the voltage was becoming distinctly visible. Jun almost doubled over as her body began its transformation to her alternate Beast form, but aside from that, Kagome noticed her size didn't stop increasing. Kagome backed away as Jun's form started to exceed its original size. Her skin darkened into a bluish tone and parts of her body was starting to harden into something like armor.

Soon enough, Jun's form was as tall and towering as the Giga Beast opposing her, leaving Kagome speechless at the feat. The two gargantuan Beasts stare each other down until the alien-like Beast threw back its conical head back, letting out an ear-piercing screech of a roar. Kagome had to cover her ears as hard as she could just to hope the screech wasn't strong enough to break her eardrums. The blue Devil on the opposite side responded to the challenging screech with her own booming roar. And much to Kagome's dismay, this one was more threatening and thundering compared to the shrill bellowing earlier.

In an instant, the two monstrous-sized Beasts charged at each other and a booming impact resounded when the two crashed into a deadlock, each grabbing a hold of the other's arms and struggling to overpower their opposing force. It was an immediate stand-still, neither one of the Beasts succumbing to each other's strengths. But their struggles were starting to deal a heavy toll on the tunnel. Rubble and concrete were raining down, more than enough to bury the whole place. Luckily, Kagome was able to stay in one particular spot that was protected from the hail of concrete. All the while, she watched in awe as the two giants wrestle each other.

The two Beasts finally broke off their struggle. The opposing Beast swiped its huge talons at Jun, but she easily grabbed a hold of them, locking them in place. With one swift tug, she pulled the Beast toward her and with one punch, landed a hard fist into the Beast's face. The blow stunned the Beast enough for Jun to throw another, jarring it even more. Frustrated, the Beast shook off the blow and charged at Jun at full speed, head lowered so that its horns were at full view. A huge clashing of metal rang out when Jun actually grabbed the Beast's horns, stopping it dead in its tracks. She held him in place, and suddenly a spark around her arms flashed into a huge voltage. The bolts engulfed the Beast, crackling and snapping at its supposedly protective armor.

Just when Jun thought she had won the struggle, two huge arms grabbed her own, digging the talons deep into her skin. She looked to see the appendages have actually sprouted out of the Beast's face. Slowly but surely, the arms pried Jun's grip off of the horns. Before Jun even had a chance to react, two more arm-like extension shot from the Beast's back and three others from its chest appeared and impaled themselves right into Jun's body. The arms the held her pulled her closer as the other limbs pushed further into her flesh.

Kagome watched on as Jun was overpowered by her opponent. She looked around to find a way to give Jun the upper hand once again. Unfortunately, what can she expect to find in an abandoned tunnel to begin with. As much as she wanted to help, it would be a bad idea to invoke Kokage's power again. But what choice did she have, especially when she can feel that demon stir from within, just itching for another confrontation.

"_**Dammit, let me out, girl!**_" the black wolf's voice echoed loudly in her ears.

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now!" she refuted him.

"_**Well, you're talking to me now, aren't ya?**_" the demon remarked. Oh, how Kagome would love to smack that dog across the face, but somehow that could mean slapping herself to do so. "_**Listen, human, you wanna save that broad, right?**_" Kagome flinched from being irked by his audacity to call Jun a broad. Though she made no real answer, of course her response was yes in some manner. "_**Then use my power, human. You know as well as I it's the only way to help her.**_"

Kagome gritted her teeth. As much as she hates to admit it, he's right. If she's going to be of any help to Jun, she'll need to be able to at least be strong enough to handle the situation. But the question is, will she be able to regain control of herself once she's done using his power? Well, it's not like the predicament gives her any other options.

Meanwhile, Jun was having trouble prying the impaling appendages from her body, especially when those limbs were continuing to force their way through her. The more she tries to pull out the appendages, the further those appendages stab further in. She tries her luck at generating another electric shock. Since the Beast saved her the trouble of having to generate an electric field powerful enough to shoot out at him, she can easily just direct the flow of the voltage into the Beast through touch. Soon enough, a lightning blue spark jolted from Jun's arms and body and traveled straight into the other Beast.

The limbs that impaled Jun's body suddenly turned to ashes and crumbled into nothing. The Beast retaliated with a swipe of its arm, but Jun quickly caught it and snapped it in half, also turning that broken limb into ashes as the voltage continue to barrage the Beast's body. As a last attempt to finish it, Jun reeled her arms back and thrust them into the Beast's gut and released an even more powerful voltage. With a resounding shriek, the Beast's last cries were muffled once its innards were shocked and burned to ashes until the rest of the body disintegrated.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, on one note she was glad Jun was safe, but also that she wouldn't have to resort to using Kokage. After stifling the demon spirit still stirring in her, Kagome cautiously approached Jun while trying to maneuver her way out of the rubble. But before Kagome could take another step, a huge explosion shook the whole tunnel. The quaking was enough to bring Kagome to a falling thud, and even Jun was having trouble keeping her footing. Suddenly, pieces of the ceiling came loose and raining into the tunnel. The fight had indeed caused enough damage that the whole area was going to collapse on itself.

Before Kagome knew it, she felt herself lifted off the ground. She soon realize the one lifting her up was Jun, still in Giga. It felt rather strange to be sitting on the hand of someone who could practically crush her as if she was an insect, but that's not exactly anything to worry about since the whole tunnel was going to crush her regardless. Besides, Jun would know to be cautious since her huge size could easily crush a normal human anytime.

With one wing beat, Jun hoisted them into the air and barreled through several concrete ceiling, all the while covering Kagome with her other hand to protect her from the falling debris they were busting through. It didn't take long for Jun to burst out into the open out in the middle of, well, nowhere. But from the looks of the scenery, the whole area seemed to have been desolate for a long time.

Jun safely landed and carefully set Kagome back on solid ground. Once Kagome turned around to see Jun, the huge Devilman was already shrinking from the size of a skyscraper to a normal size of any human, quickly reverting back to her original form. But the moment Jun's transformation was done, she fell over and collapsed to the ground. Kagome ran over to the unconscious woman. Though she wasn't exactly injured since those wounds have already healed, Jun was completely exhausted from the earlier struggles with the other Beasts that were thrown at them inside the underground facilities.

Kagome looked around, hoping to get at least an idea of where they are and how far they could be from home – or rather – the city. Nothing is recognizable. '_Just where in the world are we?_' Kagome thought. She looked around until she finally saw some old apartment complex. Maybe there's someone who can help, if there is anyone to begin with. Kagome knelt beside Jun and shifted her so it would be easy to lift her onto her back to carry her. The moment Kagome hoisted Jun on her back, she found her surprisingly light. For one thing, she knew it's because of her newfound abilities since Kokage came into her life.

It didn't take long for Kagome to reach the old building. From her trek toward the apartment, Kagome had a better chance to look around and make out the circumstances of the place. As it seems, the past residents of the site sure seem to be in a rush to have left for whatever reasons they had. All of the buildings seem to be intact, but some had windows and doors left opened and unlocked. Well, if something urgent requires for people to leave immediately, why even bother locking up? At the very least, that would have saved Kagome from having to bust down a door just to take refuge in the desolate building.

Once she reached the entrance, Kagome kicked the door open and slipped through. Looking around, she could see most of the inner décor of the apartment's lobby was still in place. If that's the case, then maybe some of the rooms may still have some furniture and maybe even clothes. Admittedly, it's starting to feel much too strange carrying a stark-naked woman on her back, especially when some particular areas were pressing up against her.

Kagome continued toward the elevator, but a thought smacked down her hopes when she realized there'd be no way electricity would be running in a deserted area. Stairs, it is then. With a heaved sigh, Kagome trudged toward the stairway. She made her way up to the first floor, and hopefully, the only floor she needs to reach at the moment. Kagome finally reached the first floor and walked down the hallway, trying out the doorknobs every now and then to see if the lock was even still in place. She was fortunate to finally come across one room after four tries.

Stepping through the door, Kagome saw the room to be a simplistic one. From the looks of the residence, there is but one room and not many furniture lying around. Whoever must have lived here liked to keep the place seriously plain or maybe even lugged most of the room's items with him when the whole area left. Kagome made her way to the bedroom, and to her relief, the bed was still there. Kagome set Jun down on the mattress and went off rummaging for anything decent for Jun to wear. After minutes of searching, Kagome finally found a couple of outfits that just might be enough to suit Jun for now.

"Finally, here's a little something." Kagome hears the rustling from behind. Jun must be awake. "Hey, Jun --" Kagome stood up and turned but her face hit something soft... and fleshy...?

"Can I help you with something?" Jun's voice started to tense noticeably.

'_I feared as much..._' Kagome thought as she quickly pulled her face from Jun's chest. But in doing so, she had to place her hands somewhere to push her face away... if only that somewhere didn't have to be there. '_And that..._' A stinging pain suddenly burned into her face. '_In some ways I deserved that._' "Jun, that really smarted."

"Just a reflex," Jun muttered, her face beet red, as red as the hand print on Kagome's cheek.

**_So sorry for the unnecessary long wait. I've been keeping all of your comment in mind to try to keep on writing. Hope you like it._**


End file.
